


You Win Or You Die

by Redroses123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redroses123/pseuds/Redroses123
Summary: Would it have made a difference if Robert Baratheon was at the sacking kingslanding? Would it have made a difference if he knew the truth about Lyanna Stark. That she was not kidnapped instead she was romanced by Rhaegar Targaryen though she was practically his lawful wife. It might make him decide to return the favor. To save her son in daughter in a world where being a Targaryen is no longer a good thing Elia might make an alliance she would not have otherwise.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Elia Martell
Comments: 87
Kudos: 204
Collections: Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	1. You Win

**You win**

A young handsome Robert Baratheon raced through a burning kingslanding. Not to crown himself king. Robert Bratheon already proved himself on the battlefield now he was here to save the girl. Jon Arryn’s Sources told him Lyanna was being held in the capital and ever since Robert and Eddard have been pushing through Targaryen lines like a plow through the ground. It was all but over now.

Robert in his armor burst into the throne room with Eddard Stark at his side they were approached young Jamie Lannister on the iron throne.

Robert barked at the boy “Where is she!”

And the Lannister boy who was really more cub then lion admitted after being grabbed by the northern wolf and shacked roughly. “She’s in Maegors holdfast!” not knowing the error he made saved lives.

Princess Elia had seen the holdfast being climbed she saw the Targaryen soldiers flee or die as the monsters came in.

Though not a woman of great health she ran through the halls with her daughter and a babe in her arms the world thought was prince Aegon. There was nowhere farther to run no way out. She looked the door backing away from it with the baby fussing in her arms. She tried to calm the poor thing. She watched her daughter crawl under her fathers’ bed as if it would protect him in his place. Too little to understand that her father abandoned all of them, that he was now dead, killed along a mighty river and his last thoughts were about his mistress and the baby in her belly not to his wife and children he left in the care of a mad king.

The door was ripped off its hinges by a large man that in truth was a monster.

“You need not do this, I can pay you greatly to simply leave.” She said forcing herself to sound strong to sound like a princess of Dorne.

“Wealth will not save you or your children.” He said as he came towards Elia saying the horrible thing he would do to her as he staggered closer. Ser Loche looked around for the girl when Robert came in.

“Stop! By order of the king!” Robert yelled the mountain smiled grabbing the baby out of Elia’s arm and whipping it around to smash it against the wall making Elia scream her back was to the wall. The king lunged forward, and the mountain did not back down.

Loch fled the room as Robert ran at Ser Gregor. The mountain turned to fight him. He was much larger than Robert but Robert swung his war hammer low taking him out at the knees. He hammered and hammered at the mountain on the ground until he was dead.

Princess Elia took this as her opportunity to get around them to her daughter pulling Rhaenys out from under the bed.

She did not escape she didn’t have the opportunity, she was holding her little daughter against her chest. “They cannot hurt us now my love. Those vile men, the mad king, your father none of them can hurt us again!” she said like a vow as one single tear rolled down her face.

If he ever doubted it, he was now sure the princess and her daughter was innocents. He ripped the drape from the wall covering the babe. He wanted to puke from the sight he could only imagine how the princess felt. Poor boy did not deserve that vile of an end even if he was Targaryen.

Robert walked toward her, she protectively held her daughter back.

“I will not hurt you or your child, on my honor as a Baratheon.” He promised offering her his hand. She carefully took it as she looked him over while trying to form her new plan for survival. She shrieked clasping her mouth with one hand and shielding her daughters eyes with the other.

Robert looked at her, her dress was splattered with her babies blood it seemed to have taken a moment for the shock to wear off but now she sobbed.

“Bring some women to attend to princess Elia!” Robert hollered out the door as she began undoing the bloody garment she wore. Woman came in.

“Take her to any other room guards see that princess Elia and her daughter are safe, once she has been changed bring her to me.” Robert said through her tears she looked at him.

“We need to have a discussion when you are ready princess.” The new king told her.

She nodded going with the women.

“Bury the wretched little thing.” Robert ordered once she was gone she did not deserve to see him like that.

When Elia went downstairs to the small council chamber Jon Arryn sat at the table and Ned Stood. Ned was holding the baby Targaryen, he was in rags but with silver hair and purple he was undoubtable Prince Aegon before he even began whining and reaching out for his mother. 

Robert came in behind her late to his own meeting.

“I just saw this baby be murdered.” Robert said.

“A decoy. Varys doing, he is in a cell now your grace.” Ned said simply.

“I thought he killed Aegon Targaryen I had the boy buried with honors I-“Robert started.

“He was still an innocent baby.” Elia reminded softly, she had been caring for that child she had decided once the charade was over the boy could be tutored with Aegon and be his playmate as he grew up. Someday she would make sure he was knighted. The father never named him, but she did. Elia decided once this was all over, he would need a name and called him Alyn and now Alyn was dead.

“You were a part of it.” Ned said accusingly to Elia.

“I was told it was for Aegon’s safety.” Elia said softly.

“And now an innocent boy is dead.” Ned reminded. “That’s on your head as much as Varys.”

“We are in agreement lord Stark.” Elia promised before turning to Robert who was still processing this.

“You promised your grace.” Elia reminded softly. He looked over her. He met his cousin’s wife many times, she was a handsome woman if not a little skinny. He remembered when he was 17 and his cousin Rhaegar introduced him to his bride. Rhaegar was 21 and Elia was 22. _“Maybe when Robert grows up, he will marry too.”_ Rhaegar mused he had always thought himself so clever.

He hated Rhaegar but as the babe in Ned’s arms mewled for his mother, he knew that he was not Rhaegar. He was just a baby.

“Take the boy.” Robert said nodding to Elia. She rushed forward grabbing her baby out of Ned Starks arms her little daughter clung to her mother’s skirts.

Ned gave up the boy willingly he had no doubt Aegon and Rhaenys were innocent their mother he had not yet decided.

“That boy is the rightful king and that’s dangerous.” Jon Arryn reminded.

“The son is not accountable for a father’s crime.” Ned said softly as Elia pulled her baby and little daughter closer.

“So should a father collect a great debt and die is the son not responsible to pay his fathers debt Ned?” Jon Arryn asked his former ward. He was a man now, but he was still learning.

“He’s just a baby.” Ned repeated.

“If you had seen what I did you would not stand for talk of violence towards a child who ever they are.” Robert assured going to the wine.

“We can all agree the babe should live but he won’t be a babe forever, I suggested when the lad turns twelve he can decide if he would like to go to the wall, the sept, or the citadel?” Jon Arryn said.

“The crown will pay for his journey and have guards to make sure he gets there.” Robert said taking a drink.

“Aye.” Ned agreed.

Elia sat and watched them plan her son’s life without ever asking her for her thoughts or permission. Aerys, Tywin, and Rhaegar had done the same. Aerys wanted his grandson to study Valyrian magic, Tywin wanted the boy to become his ward to better control him, Rhaegar wanted his son to be the prince who was promised, and none of them cared for her opinion while they worked out his future. At least they talked about what kind of a man Aegon would be Rhaenys was little more then property to them to sell at the easiest opportunity and Elia knew herself to be worse; obsolete.

“If your son is born soon Rhaenys could marry him an unite Targaryen Loyalists to the new crown.” Jon suggested.

“That’s good.” Ned agreed with a nod.

“Lyanna could raise her to someday become our son’s bride.” Robert said.

“Oh yes!” Jon agreed happily as if they were the brightest men to ever live.

Elia may still have to listen but she no longer had to do so in silent obedience.

“Torrhen Stark, Argella Durrandon, and Ronnel Arryn.” Elia said getting their attention wide eyes wondering if she was still in shock. “You should recognize them; they are your ancestors.” Elia told them with a voice as smooth as silk.

“And why pray tell my dear are you reminding us of our ancestors?” Jon Arryn asked seemingly curious.

Robert shook his head. “The princess is obviously distressed from what she has witnessed.”

“Maybe she should lay down.” Ned agreed.

“I know exactly what I mean, and I am not lying down. I am reminding you of your ancestors lord Arryn because you have forgotten.” She stroked her daughter’s hair and looked at her son he happily looked up at her adoringly with nothing but love for his mother she was sure she would earn it today. She would protect them both. “Lord Arryn, King Ronnel was dethroned by my son’s namesake Aegon Targaryen, more accurately his sister wife.” Elia said but women never seemed to get their due.

“Did they discuss Ronnel’s murder in front of his mother?” Elia started.

“I think the dragon was enough.” Jon said with a shrug.

“Did they send him to the wall or the sept or the citadel? No, his mother swore fealty for him, and he kept his ancestral home and became a lord, you would not be here today if not for the Targaryen’s mercy.” Elia Told Jon Arryn he ducked his head in shame he hadn’t really realized it, but he talked about this baby’s life and death in front of his mother like she was not there.

“Targaryen mercy.” Ned scoffed he was not sure he believed in such a ridiculous notion after what happened to his family.

Elia turned to Ned it was too late to back down. She tried to be calm and intelligent like Doran but brave and demanding like Oberyn. “Torrhen Stark was a man grown he did not have to go to the wall, he kept his land, his home and became a lord.”

“A man who had an army, fortresses, and land they made an agreement princess.” Lord Stark reminded her without saying she was basically a prisoner and had no cards to play.

“My Ancestor is Orys Baratheon, princess.” Robert said with a chuckle as if she had made a mistake.

“Of course, you only think of the men because you are lucky enough to be men yourselves, never the ones who bare the sons and daughters who keep the family line, who die in birthing beds doing so.” Elia reminded.

“Alright you’ve peaked my interest, who is Argella Burrandon?” Robert said with a smile.

“She was the last Storm queen. Her father was killed by Orys in-“

“The battle of the last storm that part I know well.” Robert said he heard the story since he was old enough to listen.

“Have you forgotten that Stormsend was shut when Orys got there? Argella would rather it burn like harrenhall then let Orys take it, she was strong, but her men were weak they gave her to him naked and chained. She was a prisoner too and instead of abusing his power he clothed her and took her family sigil as his own and married her so she too could keep her lands and home and become a lady.” Elia said she was careful not to flinch or falter though the king toward over her. Her black eyes locked with his blue.

“What is it that you are proposing princess?” Jon Arryn asked finally.

“If I should swear fealty for my son as Lady Sharra did for Ronnel he should keep Dragonstone and take back an even older title of Targaryen’s as Lord of Dragonstone. I will act as his regent until he is of age and as his sister Rhaenys will not be betrothed to anyone without his or my approval and she will certainly not be raised by anyone besides her mother!”

“You cannot truly expect us to give into your wishes?” Eddard asked he looked over his friend. Robbert starred unreadably at the Dornish woman before him.

“You were right Robert she is in distress.” Jon Arryn said finally.

“Not as much as you will be, if you deny my children what your own ancestors were given. I will use my favor as a beloved daughter of dorne, burn every bridge and use every card I have against the men in this room. I may have been raised as a demure and obedient princess but I swear to the seven and even lord Starks foreign gods that I will throw such unholy chaos at the three of you until you are dead!” Elia declared.

“And should you be imprisoned and beheaded for such crimes, you will leave your son and daughter to our plans?” Ned asked solomly.

Elia smiled viciously. “And Dorne will have her martyr.”

“They would go to war for her.” Jon Arryn realized allowed.

“I will have to remember that name, Argella Durrandon.” Robbert mused gaining all of their attention. “Though I wonder if she could be half as strong as you Lady Targaryen.” Robert mused.

“Thank you, your grace.” Elia said sweetly trying not to show how shocked even she was with her victory.

“Your son maybe granted Dragonstone but I will not have him out of my sight until the royalists are settled and see me as king, or at least till he’s old enough to bend his own knee, raise him to know should he rise against me he will die like his father.”

“Rhaegar was a fool, my son will not be I assure you.”

“Then we can agree on one thing.” Robert said Elia nodded going to take her leave happy in her victory. When the guards opened the chamber doors Ashara was outside them she was supposed to take Aegon to Dorne. She seemed to have been more convincing of her innocents then Varys.

“Do you know where your husband is keeping my sister?” Eddard asked and Elia turned back to him.

Elia nodded to Ashara they had a sort of unspoken language. Ashara came fourth and took the children. Elia handed over her baby but kept his blanket.

“My husband did not tell me where he took his mistress no.” Elia said softly.

“Mistress?!? He raped her what that man said he was going to do to you princess!” Robert reminded.

“Did you not then receive a letter?” Elia asked she had, and she assumed if she was remembered Robert would have been.

“Yes, my loathsome cousin sent me a letter telling me they were in love! Lies! Lyanna would never!”

“Lyanna is a good person.” Ned said firmly.

“My letter was not from Rhaegar.” Elia said simply before tearing the blanket and retrieving the letter. “Is this your sisters hand Lord Stark?” Elia asked holding it out Ned hurried over grabbing it the king rushed to him and together they learned the sneering truth from Lyanna’s own hand, and she was not modest or kind in her victory over Elia. Later when not in a red-hot rage Robert would admit at least his cousins letter was dull and formal.

“What is it?” Jon asked while Robert started cursing and drinking going to get more wine. Ned silently handed the letter over to Jon.

“I will start searching for her in-“Ned started.

“Search for her?!” Robert roared.

“She’s still my sister.” Ned reminded his family loyalty and love for his sister remained intact.

“She caused the death of your brother and father! If I was a minute Later princess Elia and her children would be dead too not to mention all those of our men who died fighting for a girl who went willingly!” Robert raged.

Ned did give Elia an apologetic look he no longer thought he had the right to judge her and her choices in her attempts to save her children.

“No one can know we fought a war over a girl that willingly ran away with a married man. That we lead men to their deaths for this!” Jon Arryn said to his words no louder then a whisper but with grave authority.

No words were exchanged for the longest time.

“I won’t marry her.” Robert said finally.

“She will go home to the north we won’t bother anyone again.” Ned promised.

Though he was old he was not a meek man Jon Arryn drew his dagger across his hand.

“A blood oath then?” He said he let his blood drip over the letter.

Robert nodded and took the dagger Jon Arryn held out the letter and Robert cut his hand over it. “What’s a little more blood for you?” He mumbled desperately hurt more then he could say.

He handed the blade to Ned who cut his hand and squeezed it over the paper before giving Jon his knife back. Suddenly they looked to Elia.

“As long as my demands are met, I won’t say a word.” Elia promised she only wanted her children, but she needed Dragonstone Aegon had to have his own lordship she could use to protect him with and with her sons power as a lord she could protect Rhaenys from being given away to some man. Like a brood mare. Like Elia had been.

Robert got out his own knife. “Reach out your hand and look away.” He told her simply.

“Surely we can agree because of the princess’s gentle sex- “Jon Arryn started.

“You might have been gentle but your strong now, stronger than most men, aren’t you?” Robert asked.

“When I must be.” She promised. Elia made a point to look directly at him, his storm eyes staying with her deep black ones while he poked her palm with the knife. She forced herself to not make a noise, at first it was a sharp paint but then it became dull and then almost numb, something like her marriage. She smeared it on the letter. With all their blood on its Robert held it over a candle and let it burn.

Her children were safe for the moment. She would do everything she could to keep them that way. Even if the world never knew these great men knew the selfish, reckless, heartless, truth about Rhaegar and Lyanna. This was as close to a win as Elia had in along time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its weird but I keep coming up with weird new ways to try and save Elia. I know it was not a super romantic start but it will get there. (Hopefully) This should be 4 chapters but I have been wrong before. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far!


	2. Affairs of the Sun

**Affairs of The Sun**

Ned went off to find his sister. Jon stayed as his old wards hand, but he found the boy he raised was now a man and not one easily swayed.

It was expected of the king to marry but he was still heart wounded from the past. Jon Arryn knew he avoided the small council chamber like the plague so instead they were out on a morning walk.

“Mina Tyrell would come with a large dowry, though her brother was a royalist. I suppose it would show how forgiving you are……if not too forgiving.”

“Am I to pretend I don’t know when your insulting me out of respect old man?” Robert asked making Jon smile.

“I did not recall you talking of considerations for Rhaegar’s children. I believe the phrase when **I** brought it up was _the dragon spawn can be a sept and septa respectively and it can be the sevens job to raise them?_ ”

“It’s one thing to say such things until you see them, there just children.” Robert said he wanted to go the rest of his life without seeing a child’s skull crack against a wall like an egg. Being there and seeing there little faces they were no longer ideas. They were not just dragon spawn. In fact, he thought they favored their mother, especially the girl.

“Or maybe it’s the dragon’s widow who moved you.” Jon surmised.

“She is an impressive speaker, she’s stronger than she seems, and clever.” Robert admitted before chuckling. “She scolded us like children, and we all bowed our heads like them too.”

“Would you like my advice?” Jon asked as they walked.

“No but I have a nagging feeling you’ll tell me anyways.” Robert said getting an annoyed glance from the man who raised him.

“The world is full of beautiful woman, fuck any which one and forget about your cousins’ widow.”

“Out of a deep respect for him and our loving bond?” Robert mocked.

“The Martell’s are not people we want many dealings with. Her little brothers a viper, her older brothers a scorpion.”

“What’s does that make her?”

“I don’t know, and I fear what I don’t know.” Jon Arryn said.

“What’s the difference between a man who’s a viper and a man who’s a scorpion?” Robert asked.

“Everyone knows a viper is dangerous but so many fool’s think a scorpion just another pest till it stings them.” Jon Arryn said.

Robert looked over to where she was in the garden with lady Ashara Dayne. They both sat with there beautiful dresses in the green grass. Ashara held Aegon while Elia played with him and watched her little daughter prance about.

“I will find out what kind of creature she is.” Robert said he thought himself to bold to sit around and wait to discover who she was.

“Have your fun if you must, but remember Robert she is not a viable marital option.”

“Why?” Robert asked he had never thought of the idea, but it had merit. Rhaegar stole his woman, Rhaegar meant to replace Elia with Lyanna. It seemed fitting that Elia should be queen while Rhaegar and Lyanna rot in their graves. She was smart and polite when not provoked she could handle some of the ruling things he did not want to. Yes, if his memory served Rhaegar usually fluttered from tourney to tourney as he pleased, and his wife ran Dragonstone. Putting up with those damn Targaryen’s as long as she did, she earned it. Besides what greater incentive for Aegon to mind himself when he grew older.

“She’s barren Robert and unless you want Stannis to inherit-“

“Yes, well you’ve made your point.” Robert agreed. He watched her laugh at something Ashara said it was the first time he saw her laugh more than a polite laugh at balls or feasts, she had a beautiful natural laughter.

“Your still sympathetic to her.” Jon noted as he watched the young king stare at the girl he could not have. Jon wondered if that is what Robert liked most in a woman.

“Surely you agree she is deserving of our sympathy?” Robert asked. He felt kindred to her in Lyanna betraying him as she did. Only Elia could understand. For once Jon was quiet. Robert was not used to winning against Jon in any sort of debate.

He went towards them she wore black; it was odd to him to think about her mourning her husband. It was also in the Dornish style thin and low cut he had always seen her in thick black and red layers as the prince’s wife. The only time he ever remembered her in Dornish fashion was at the tournament he hosted for his mother and father. It was right before her engagement to Rhaegar and she went to see her brother ride in the tourney. Golden bracelets adorned her wrists golden cuffs higher on her arms and a simple Golden chain around her neck with a sun pendant on it that hung perfectly between her breasts that seemed to be what really drew Roberts attention. She looked more comfortable and beautiful this way instead of hidden away and uncomfortable in Targaryen garb. She smiled and laughed freely instead of being the quiet obedient wife

As they noticed the king they helped each other up and Ashara began brushing her princess’s dress off with one hand the other arm protectively keeping Aegon close.

“I told you he was staring at you!” Ashara whispered.

“And I told you he was staring at you, they always are.” Elia promised gently before turning to face the king.

“What do we owe the pleasure your grace?” Elia asked sweetly as she could muster.

“A beautiful day for a walk?” Robert said.

“It is.” Elia agreed with a smile. “The sun is finally out.”

“Yes, would you join me?” Robert said.

“Of course.” Elia says she only has to give Ashara a glance to let her know to keep the children close.

Elia took the young king’s arm as they walked. She was older then him though he was taller they did not make an odd pair in look.

“Are you mourning your husband princess?”

“No, my uncle Lewyn. Aerys used my children and I as hostages and force my uncle to lead 10,000 Dornish men to my uncles cause. We were safe on Dragonstone but Rhaegar wrote me that he was in Kingslanding and that I was to bring the children, and all would be well.”

Robert was shocked. “He helped his father make hostages out of his own family, his own children?” Robert was shocked any man would do such a thing to his own family.

“We were his old family we did not matter anymore. I never thanked you for saving us.” Elia said knowing to well he expected Lyanna Stark to give him a slew of new children. At first it was only to be one more child but Lyanna convinced him she could give him much more.

“I’m glad I arrived in time.” Robert admits.

“I never thanked you for granting Aegon Dragonstone, you must think I am a terror.” Elia laughed.

“Why would you thank me? You made that happen with the power of your will.” Robert said making her smile. “I have been able to make many of my old enemies into new friends I want very much for us to be friends Elia.”

“You are not what I thought you would be.” Elia admits with a small smile.

“Let me guess, jealous cousin, power mad, cruel and brutal am I close?” Robert asked with a chuckle.

“Something like that. I am sure you had opinions of me as well.” Elia said Robert hesitated to spoke.

“It was foolish of me to think you even considered me, my apologizes.”

“No worse I am afraid. I assumed you were nothing more then Rhaegars sickly wife.”

“Oh, you made it sound like something interesting and knew but I have heard this time and time again.” Elia said poorly.

“Shall I start a new rumor about you, mayphaps bathing in virgins’ blood.” Robert asked with a grin.

“Please, anything to keep them all from looking so sad when they see me.” Elia tells the king looking up at him.

“You seem well enough to me.” Robert admits Rhaegar made it seem like his wife was to ill to do her duties to him.

“When I am at my worst I might be bedridden but usually I just get headaches or light of head.” Elia tells Robert simply. “As a girl I was much worse off but I fear I will always be the feeble woman who married a dragon prince.”

“Most men do not dare on their best day to talk to Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, and Myself the way you did easily. You have your owns strength my lady and it was powerful to behold.” Robert said and for a moment her black eyes met his bright blue ones.

“Is this walk to tell me we can go to Dragonstone now? Or did you want to look at the flowers.” Elia asks directly.

“Actually I needed help with a decision.”

Elia laughed a little to herself. “And you came to me? With all the men trying to advise you?”

“Ned’s gone, and every man in Kingslanding has agenda’s even dear lord Arryn.”

“And you assume I have no agenda?”

“I already know your agenda you want you children to be safe. And you are getting what you want. You have proven yourself to be one of the most intelligent and convincing people in kingslanding.”

“Well, I am not use to having choices, but I will do my best.” She promises making him smile. It’s quite comfortable having her on his arm and he knows she looks beautiful there with her elegance in the way that she walks but there’s something alluring about the way her hips move.

“I need to pick a bride.”

“Well if you are coming to me you are not thinking of marrying a girl amongst your allies. I can write a letter for you to any house in Dorne, and I can suggest many Dornish women of high birth. If you were thinking of a reach girl, I know some from my brief travels to the arbor and oldtown but my word would not mean a great deal to them it would only be an introduction.” Elia says and he sighs.

“I don’t want to go through all of this, courting process. I know I need heirs but………how can I fall in love with someone else after being betrayed how we were betrayed.”

“You need not love her, but be kind to the girl. She has to leave her life behind to start a life with you and do right by you for your entire life and your children long after your gone the least a husband could do is show his wife curtesy and kindness.” She says simply things she did not get from Rhaegar, instead she received distance, and distain.

She realized they were now in a more abandoned part of the garden going near the gods wood which would be empty since Ned Stark took all the Northmen away with him.

“Why did they not love us?” Robert asked quietly.

“Rhaegar never wanted to marry a woman he did not choose, especially a Dornish woman. He thought his father was insulting him by marrying him to me. I do not know about Lyanna Stark.” Elia admits though she would guess it was because Robert was not a man to stay with one woman.

He seemed to follow her train of thought what he assumed most thought about him.

“She made a comment about my bastard daughter at Harrenhall. I do not know why she would expect more faith from Rhaegar he had a whole goddamn family when he went off with her. I sired Mya before I was even engaged to Lyanna. Why would she think he would do better?”

“Because she would never dream, he would do the same to her. According to her letter they were in love and I am just the old hag keeping them from being together.” Elia reminded with a pained smile.

“Do not trouble yourself with Rhaegar.” Robert said with obvious disdain. He once thought Rhaegar the worst villain to ever walked the earth. A evil prince who stole away a 14-year-old girl, they had been waiting to marry till she was at least 16 and Rhaegar stole her away abandoned his family and presumable raped her. To find out in realty he was just foolish to leave his wife, provoke his bannermen and leave his horrible father to his ways all in the name of love with a girl who turned out to be just as foolish. “His opinion is not that of every man, you are very beautiful and there is nothing wrong with being Dornish.” Robert said with a shrug.

Elia was surprised by his words she was proud to be Dornish but was used to being thought as lesser for it. She certainly was to the mad king and his son and they let their court have the same view.

“Think of all the exports Wine, fruits, beautiful fierce woman. Sounds like a wonderful place.” Robert said making me laugh.

“I always wanted to be like the great women I read about, Nymeria, Myriah, Meria, Aliandria, Deria, Mara, my own mother even woman outside of Dorne Like Argella.” Elia tells him.

“I think they would all be proud of how well you did in the small council the other day.” Robert said.

She looked around they were now deep in the gods wood she had never been here before and curiously looked around while he only stared at her.

“Marry me Elia.” He said very seriously.

She looked at him though he was crazy.

“I mean it. It would solve all our problems. I have to get married, you are without a husband, your son would not revolt against his own brother, and you get to be queen which you truly deserve.”

It took Elia a moment to process what he was saying he decided to give the idea incentive leaning down and kissing her.

His kiss was passionate and wanting unlike what Elia was used to and she was quickly lost in it. She found herself kissing him back with urgency. One hand on his shoulder the other on his check keeping him near as their tongues explored each other’s mouths.

Tired of craning his neck down Robert easily picked Elia up. He smirked at the little yelp she made her hand wrapped around his neck. His hands were firmly on her hips he was hoping her legs would wrap around him. Instead he pressed her against a near tree. He kissed her neck as her pulled her thighs apart moving between them grinding again her making her gasp and him groan into her shoulder. Elia felt a desire she had not known in a long time but had to force herself to remember what was going on.

“Robert wait.” She told him her hands pressing into his shoulders getting his attention. “I cannot marry you-“ She began.

“If we don’t have babies Stannis can have the bloody iron throne I don’t care anymore. I want a good partner and I know that is you. And right now I want fu-“He began with a cheeky smile.

“I cannot marry you Robert because I never intend to marry again. Please put me down.” Elia asked a little fear began to creep into her they were far away from everyone and he did not have to do anything he could easily out strength her. Her fears were quickly remedied when he let her down.

“Elia lets talk about this.” Robert said he did not really want to talk right now but he was willing to.

“You haven’t thought this through Robert, I need to get back to my children.” Elia said softly he watched her quickly walk away from him he kept thinking she would turn back at him, but it did not seem like she would. “You could still fuck me if you’d like?” He called a last attempt to see that smile again.

She did turn haunting him with those black eyes and giggling a little at his complete lack of social graces. “It should not be hard to find another girl, though I suggest trying a place where there isn’t a tree watching you.” She said pointing towards the tree with the carved face not far from Robert.

He turned to see infact the heart tree was looking at him. Well this was not a story to tell Ned. He stood and watched her walk away he found himself with an odd sensation of not getting what he wanted and still wanting it. Making her at the center of most his thoughts and every dream he would have in the coming days.

Avoiding the king was as difficult as it was tiring. Especially because Ashara did not understand it and was not good at letting things go.

“I don’t understand?” Ashara says as they tucked Aegon and Rhaenys into the bed.

“I know you don’t.” Elia mused kissing each of her sleeping babies’ heads before going to pour two glasses of wine. They would need it if they were having this conversation again. Ashara had already put to cushions by the fire and sat on one. Elia joined her handing her the glass of wine.

“You could be queen!” Ashara exclaims. “After everything Rhaegar did to you, you could still win without him! Robert understands the nature of this final chance to make Rhaegar pay!” She reminds.

“I don’t want to be queen, and I certainly do not wish to be anyone’s wife.” Elia admits.

“Think of the children, they would be safe.” Ashara whispers.

“No nothing is safe about the red keep even if you are royalty. Being Rhaegar’s wife did not protect my children or I.”

“Rhaegar was a self-righteous idiot who did not take precautions to keep his own family safe, Robert will care for you, I see it in how he looks at you, he’s fond of you.” Ashara promises before drinking. Elia scrunched up her nose at the word fond that still left her feeling bitter and empty.

“Rhaegar was fond of me once. Husbands rule their wives they can give their fondness as easily as they can take it away replacing it with disdain or entirely impartial. “I said and Ashara realized she would not be moved on this.

“I will not marry Robert, but he could be a good ally.” Elia admits sipping her wine lightly.

“How do you plan on getting him as an ally if you won’t be his queen?” Ashara asked unsure.

“By his own admission he would like to fuck me.” Elia reminds with a smile.

“Ned said Robert never stays with one woman long, though I believe between my devious mind and plethora of knowledge and your lovely face and demeanor we could extend his attention to you.” Ashara says developing a plan Elia shakes her head.

“I don’t need to extend it; I only need to use it to get to Dragonstone.” Elia says putting her glass aside and falling back onto the pillows.

“How was the kissing in the gods wood?” Ashara asked finally.

“It was quite wonderful; I am not sure a man has ever desired me like that and it has been along time since I have felt a stirring inside of me a want.” Elia admits.

“Do you think Robert is more honorable then Rhaegar?” Ashara asked finally. “I think he is handsomer but mayphaps I just hate Rhaegar for taking Arthur we know not where.” Ashara said with a shrug.

“I think Robert does not pretend to be more honorable then he is like Rhaegar. And that is preferable then false honor.” Elia said decidedly but she was more thinking of his eyes at the moment.

“When will you make your move?”

“When protection arrives for the children.”

Oberyn arrived with his men in a few days and he embraced his sister on the pier. He had been terrified when he heard what had happened. For awhile he thought he would never see her again, but she stood before him alive and well.

“We came as fast as we could. “ He promised looking her over. “Did anyone hurt you? I will kill them.” He said and meant it.

“I am alright now that you are here.” Elia promises.

“Good, I will protect you and these men are a gift from Doran to serve you as you see fit.”

“I am grateful for you both, but I have to make the world safe for myself and my children.”

“Tell me more?”

“Well it’s a seduction so you would be proud.” Elia teased.

“I am.” Oberyn said with a smirk.

“At first I was avoiding the king and now I cannot get a moment alone with him Jon Arryn monopolies his time on purpose.”

“The usurper?”

“Its my plan, for once I am able to make my own decision. I will not fail because I played the part I was given, if I fail it will be my own doing. It’s oddly freeing is that what it’s like to be a man?” Elia asked.

“Minus the cock I suppose.” Oberyn teases but agrees to help his sister. “What can I do?”

“Keep the children safe. While Ashara and I work.”

“You lucky I love my niece in nephew, or I would complain about being the caretaker instead of an active member of this plot.”

“There is no one I trust more then you.” Elia said taking his arm. “Besides, welcome to being a woman outside of Dorne.”

Ashara and Elia walked around it did not take them to Find Lord Arryn talking and Robert looking out the window to the knights training bellow. He would find that more interesting.

“You don’t have to do this.” Elia insisted.

“Please I won’t sleep with the old man, but I will distract him, who know mayhaps I will remind him of a granddaughter or something and I can make this friendship beneficial for me.” Ashara says with a shrug always thinking about ways to thrive.

“Lord Arryn.” She called before he could say no, she had his arm and was leading him away. “I have so many questions about the vale for you.” She says Robert smiles a little before looking back outside.

“May I join you?” Elia asks he nods.

“That old man is very dear to me no harm will come to him will it?” He was joking of course but Elia liked the way Robert smiled he looked very handsome when he smiled.

“I assure you Ashara will go easy on him, his only risk is being charmed to death.” Elia teases Robert smiles.

“Did you reconsider my offer?” He askes with a look in his blue eyes that said he would take her now in this hall if she asked.

“No, but I would like you consider mine. Come let walk.” Elia told him taking his arm.

“Don’t leave me in suspense.” Robert said making Elia smile.

“I won’t marry you, but I have considered bedding you at length.” She admits shocking him to his core she just continued walking leading him alone. “However, because of how easily you tire of your……courtesans I would have stipulations.”

“Dragonstone.” He gathers.

“It will be given to Aegon now I will not wait for it and he will be named lord of Dragonstone.” She demanded instead of asking like she was used to.

“What about the current occupants?” Robert asked she looked up at him the rumor was he was going to send that brother of his after them.

“Let me handle them for you, I can talk Rhaella into peace, besides as long as Aegon lives Viserys is not a legitimate candidate. And I will make sure Aegon does not rise against you.”

“It appears I will have to trust you quite a lot.”

“It’s called a relationship, we’ve both felt the sting of betrayal before so we will not do that to each other.”

“If you do not handle Rhaella I will.” He assures but he does not disagree Elia has proven herself capable thus far. “If your going to Dragonstone I assume I am only to get you once? Hardly seems fair.”

“I thought we already agreed you have bedmates not paramours.”

“What if I wanted you as my paramour?” Robert asked trying to see if he could trip her up she hummed as she walked thinking it through.

“That would be fine you could visit Dragonstone when you wanted me.” Elia said as they walked up the stairs. “Until you get married.” Elia adds looking at those blue eyes. “I would not hurt someone as I have been hurt and I would like to think you would not ask it of me.”

“I respect you more then I respect myself I think.” Robert laughs but he nods.

“I would also like-“ Elia starts as she walks forward to a group of chambers he spins her around already thinking of the orange dress she is wearing on the floor.

“I believe we are at the end of requests.” He tells her what more could she want from him?

“Almost.” She promises. “Grant clemency to the Dornish who were forced to raise arms for Aery’s because he was threatening me. Also let Varys out of the dungeons, he was only trying to save my son.”

“Start a coup more like. Robert grumbled one hand on her hip the other toying in her hair.

“You realize people will not be kind to you if we did this?”

“They never are, and they have been calling me a Dornish whore for a very long time. I do not care what anyone thinks.” Elia promises deciding his concern was sweet.

“Your asking a lot of me for something you will enjoy to.” Robert murmurs inches away from her lips.

She pulled away from his embracing backing towards the door behind her. “I will give you my advice when you would like it and a distraction when you prefer it. I am very loved in Dorne and could help you with those strand relations, also I foresee added incentives.” Elia said with a devious smile touching the door handle behind her just as Robert realized he did not know where they were in this maze of a castle.

“You can leave if you do not agree to my terms or you could come in here and fuck me in Rhaegar’s room.”

He had her pressed against the bed with his wait pinning her to it before she fully realized what was happening her chest heaved against his, her legs wrapped around his waist and her dress skirt pooled at her waist and a victorious smile took hold of her lips.

“I am afraid I am very outmatched by you princess.” Robert admits. “Do you ever lose?” He teases as he roughly kisses at her neck she inhales sharply in excitement.

“I must admit I am new to winning but I am starting to enjoy it immensely.” She tells him before there lips come crashing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I have already decided to change this to 5 parts instead of 4. I told you I was unreliable when it comes to limits and I liked this story more then I had thought I would.
> 
> Secondly I really enjoyed writing Elia toughened and more devious by what she has survived. Hopefully you did to you will have to let me know what you think.
> 
> Also I need your help! I am not sure I will be adding to my story Healing under the Sun about Jamie and Elia because everything I write feels to much like my other story Survivors. I have been playing around with an idea of what Jamie and Elia's lives could have been like if they had gotten marriage but the only thing if for some of it he is 15 when she is 24 I know it's fine in the A Song of Ice and Fire world but it feels weird to write about. What do you guys think to cringy? Let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading let me know what you think!


	3. The King's Lady

**The kings Lady**

The first time Robert decided to visit Dragonstone it was not as dower as he remembered but instead it was bright and lively and the court of Dragonstone was made up mostly of Dornish people, Besides of course the silver haired lord and his little uncle. Robert thought the boy would resent his nephew and lord but Viserys would hold the younger boy and even say it was his job to protect Aegon. Something his mother said before she left.Not seeing the former queen was a relief to Robert he did not think she would much want to see him.

Elia assured the dowager queen though dutiful to her house had agreed to stand down for the sake of her last son. She barely bothered to read hers but Visery’s pardon was so dear to her she had taken it with her since she thought the boy was better off staying on Dragonstone. This last pregnancy was proving to be hard for Rhaella and the maestor of Dragonstone was not prepared. Elia tried to convince her to go to Kingslanding to have the baby safely but Rhaella refused. To save the baby and possibly her life she agreed to go to dorne to have the child. Apparently, she would rather risk sea birth then returning to kinglanding which surprised Robert.

Elia was surprised by how often Robert came to Dragonstone. He assured his council he wanted to keep careful watch of the Dragons son but in truth Robert had no issue With Aegon or any of the children because he saw them for what they were children with no knowledge or fault of Rhaegars actions. All Roberts anger was saved for Rhaegar and Lyanna. He even sometimes ate breakfast with the little lord sitting on his lap.

Robert and Elia’s younger brother got on well enough and shared war stories happily enough, but Robert knew Oberyn’s opinion would change the moment he no longer made Elia happy. They were both surprised by how happy he made Elia.

Robert found himself on that boat once Again to Dragonstone, upon his arrival it was dark so there would be no sparring with Elia’s brother or playing with Elia’s children and as much as those things brought him joy they were not the reason he went to Dragonstone.

She was the reason he went to Dragonstone and when he arrived at the castle, he was told she was expecting him. He chuckled as he was led down the dark corridor, he had not expected to be here but Elia knew he would after a few months it seemed she knew him better than he did.

He thought to say he did not need to be taken to her chambers he knew exactly where they were and even if he hadn’t, he would find her if he had to search the entire castle.

Once they arrived the squire was still announcing his arrival to Elia when Robert pushed past the squire.

“Robert.” Elia scolded though she was smiling wonderfully. She used to always address him as your grace and now she freely called him Robert and that brought a smile to his face he liked how his name sounded on her tongue.

His wet boots were loud against the floor as he continued forward to her slowly building up the need he felt and savoring the want in her black eyes. She was in a yellow lacy nightgown and had an orange robe over it. Her hair was all brushed out hanging freely.

“Do you want food after your travels?” Elia asked in something of an amused tone.

“I want the door to close.” Robert said as evenly as he could. He had been thinking of her all day.

He still walking to her as she nods to her squire the door closes with a click and he no longer can stall he moves to her quickly like an animal pounces on its prey. Except Elia moves into his touch. When he grabs her up in his arms, she makes a wonderful needy noise one arm wraps loosely around his neck while her opposite hand pulls up her night clothes so her legs can wrap around his waist. Their lips crash against each other violently with need and impatience.

His lips went to her neck deciding he needed more of those wonderful noises. Now that her clothes were not a problem her hand went under his shirt feeling his hard muscles. Making him growl into her neck.

“I have been longing for you.” Elia promises softly tilting her head to better let Robert ravished her neck.

“Then why lovely are you still wearing clothes?” He asked against her neck in his husky voice.

“I like it when you take my clothes off.” Elia pouts so wonderfully he cannot deny her this.

He carries her out of the first room and back to her bed chambers he has her robe off before he lays her on the bed gently as he is able because they have learned by trial and error how easily Elia bruises. He stares for a moment at how good she looks writhing at his touch, laying in bed starring up at him in a yellow night gown for a moment he imagined she was lady Baratheon or even his queen. He had to memorize how she looked before he could continue. His hand feels the end of her nightgown.

“Is this what you wanted?” He muses feeling the wonderful touch of his rough hand against the silk fabric and even better her skin as he pulls it up.

“Yes.” She whispers as his lips move down to great hers, her hands on his face keep him near her as they kiss and kiss and kiss.

Finally, with little effort he rips the dress getting a playful swat the shoulder from him, but he also feels her body’s reaction to move as he rubs against her and feels her bodies shuttered he begins kissing at her breasts. “Sorry lovely, do you mind if I am rough tonight?” He askes as his hands move across the brown skin of her body, he liked how she felt how she moved into his touch.

“I like when you are rough, just no bruises were the children can see.” She declares.

“There is not a better woman then you in all of Westeros.” He declares as he undresses infront of her he likes how her eyes watch him carefully, no eagerly.

He picks her back up and she happily complies going to his neck sucking at it. Her legs now freely wrapped around him, he pushed into her as he pressed her against the wall deciding he never got to have her this way in the Godswood.

She cried out in shock and pleasure “ Over, There there!” She says pushing against his shoulders for leverage he does not mind when she askes things of him, good warriors can take suggestions on how to be better. She once told him after that Rhaegar thought he was the gods gift to woman kind and would take notes he just assumed she should be as enthralled with him as Rhaegar was with himself. Robert had been sure he was half in love with her when she said that.

Elia’s legs tightened around his waist and her nails sunk into his back and made marvelous needy noises. As wonderful as all that was and how she felt Robert continued at a hard punishing pace that Elia did not seem to mind, vaguely she was aware that his hands was so firmly on her hips they would leave bruises but she did not really care. She arched her back and closed her eyes, her mouth opened letting a moan escape it as she came. She catches her breath and wraps her arms tightly around his neck as he gets closer speeding up his pace. “Elia! Elia!” He calls out it is not a quiet whisper into her ear it’s a loud howl as he finds his own pleasure then he leans his forehead against hers in satisfied bliss. He carries her back over to the bed. He kisses her lips softly, down her neck and special attention to her breasts her hands comb through his black hair as he leaves gentle kisses and little bits along her breasts as his fires begin to return. His tongue licks over her nipple before taking it into his mouth sucking at while his other hand plays at her other nipple. He changes nipple giving this one a little bit.

“OW Robert!” Elia hisses.

“Sorry lovely, just trying to show my affection.” He teases as his hand goes to her womanhood between her lips rubbing at her in a way he knows she likes and he is instantly forgiven hips thrust against his hand.

“Robert.” She whines he watches how wonderful she looks lusting after him. He inserts to fingers watching her desperately move against them.

“I thought we would play a bit more there isn’t any rush is their lovely?” Robert askes though watching her is making him throb.

“I do not need to rush I just need you.” She tells him softly and he nods moving his fingers to get on top of her and insert himself instead he kisses her at this lazier pace, this time he kisses her all over other their hands explore each other and he whispers sweet nothings to her, this time there is no rushing they take time pleasuring each other and when they meet their peak together she embraces him tightly before falling back against the pillows and rolls off of her and tries to catch his breath as she does the same.

Afterwards she gets up going towards the wine pitcher.

“You have an excellent little ass.” Robert said making Elia laugh as she pours the wine.

“I suppose that is a compliment so thank you.” She says as she makes her way back to him.

“It’s one of the highest the king gives.” He promises as she hands him a glass pressing the other to her lips as he pulls her into bed. Elia was the only woman he ever felt like staying with after but in truth her mind delighted him as much as her body. She was better at finance then he was and had already given him very good advice, but he always seemed to need more.

“I miss you when I am at the capital, all day everyone bothers me, and I wish to be here bothering you.” He teases.

“You should set up times to be available for questions and concerns of your people, then you will still be dealing with it but at certain times not randomly.” Elia says simply.

“You should be on the small council.” Robert says and she smiles.

“Because none of the current members have an excellent ass?” she teases.

“They do not but that’s not why, none of them have your mind not even dear old Jon.”

“Are you offering me a position?”

“Yes, it’s queen.” Robert says.

“Robert.” Elia reminds.

“Why not Elia? I have to get married and I do not want this to end.” Robert tells her his hand running across her back. Jon Arryn was worse every day about his marriage he would probably be happy with Elia as his queen as long as he did marry and soon.

“IF I were to take another man and I do not forsee it.” Elia said humming as she chose her next words. “I would want him to be mine, and yours is never to be a kept heart.”

“You have your children.” Robert reminded.

Elia laughed. “Are you comparing my children to your companions?”

“You can call them whores.” He assures.

“What do you think people will call me if they find out?” Elia asked before kissing him.

“If I promised-“Robert began but her delicate hand covered his mouth. “Do not make me a promise you cannot keep your grace.”

He frowns until she kisses him. “Who are you considering?”

“You are going to help me choose a wife?” He asked in disbelief.

“Someone must.” She shrugs so easily. “Marry Ashara she would be a wonderful queen.”

“Marry the love of Ned’s life? No, I do not think so.”

“Larra blackmont or Nymella Toland would be-“She begins he surprises her by kissing her forehead.

“I wont marry a Dornish girl if it cannot be you, it’s not fair.” He tells.

“Fine I will not bother you. Marry whomever you like.” Elia tells him with a shrug before kissing his nose. He takes her glass of wine setting it on the side table for her as she snuggles against him. Robert was not one for cuddles, but Robert did not mind the little kisses she left against his chest before snuggling against it. Roberts hand went down rubbing the small of her back.

“Jon wants the Lannister girl. I think-“Robert began he was hoping for something some sign of jealous but there was none.

“He told Jon Arryn he did not do it, but if I find out Lord Tywin was responsible for what almost happen to my children why did happen to Alyn, hiding in Casterly rock will not save him the next time.” She promises.

“I pity the man that crosses you.” Robert admitted. “You have winning spirit.”

“We will be against each other on that tilt should it ever come.” Elia says as her finger traces over his chest.

“Why is that?”

“Because you’ll be her husband and have to support her in the wake of the vindictive Dornish woman.” She teases.

“Please do not remind me of my woes.” Robert tells her.

“Try with her, please for me.” Elia says softly.

“You just admitted you do not like her father why would you want me to try?”

“I want you to be happy.” She says sweetly. Elia was still a sweet person, she has become stronger and harder to break from her woes, it was what they made her become but she was still her true witty gentle self under it all.

The capital made Robert all the wearier especially when his queen to be arrived she was a vain girl who treated everyone around her like lessors well everyone but him. In her own awful way, she seemed to like him which he did not enjoy. She talks and talks but has little to actually say and she has a cruel streak in her. 

“She is beautiful, and you will grow to love her especially when she gives you children.” Jon Arryn promises quietly as he hands the marriage contract to Robert it’s what’s best for the realm to get the Lannister money after the war. Her dowry alone would keep thousands from starving in the coming winter. Her father stared across the table at him expectantly.

“Did you send the mountain after princess Elia and her children?” Robert asks.

“Men do horrible things in war without consent from their superior officers. Did you consent to all the petty crimes of your own armies?” Tywin asked not missing a beat.

“This was not petty, and whoever did order it has made himself an extraordinarily strong enemy. I would hate for that man to be my father by law.” Robert warned but at Jons behest he signed the contract.

“I am not who you should be worried about. Aegon Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen, and Rhaella Targaryen. The house should be wiped away completely. Not in such a brutal manor of course, essence of nightshade will do the trick, or a pillow.” Tywin says making even Jon look horrified the thought crossed Robert to rip up the contract now and shove it down the lions throat but the people needed his money and so Robert refrained.

“Your talking of children and a woman.” Robert reminded annoyed but not surprised Tywin was a cold calculating man.

“They won’t be boys forever.” Tywin reminds. “And Rhaella is with child.”

“Rhaella had her baby at Sunspeare. A little girl. Rhaella is taking up permanent residence at the water gardens under prince Doran’s protection. She has sent for Viserys to join them there.” Jon Arryn promised.

“And Rhaeny and Aegon are in the princess Elia’s care.”

“And now we trust the Dornish?” Tywin asked as though it’s laughable.

“You better pray nothing ever happens to the Targaryens Tywin, because you will be whom I hold responsible.” Robert warns.

After a week with the Lannisters he finds himself boarding a boat to see Elia. She said it would be over once he was engaged but he was hoping she would have sympathy for him, let them have one last time, and if nothing else he would see her again and he needed that.

This time she was not expecting him.

“The princess is not available to great you and cannot be disturbed.” The squire said.

“And prince Oberyn is not here to great me?” Robert asked rarely could Elia not see him but if something was going on with one of her children Oberyn would host him they would drink, feast, spar, or tell tales until Elia could join them. Robert saw the squires panic.

“We are trying to locate him, hopefully he will be around soon.” He says Robert dismisses him with a nod he was a little curious what was going on as he waited finally, he saw Rhaenys watching him peaking out from a column.

He smiles at her and waves and she waves back she has seen him around her mother often enough to think him a friend.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Robert asked softly and she nodded she came out of her hiding place and took him by the hand she led him up backstairs to her mother’s chambers. Ashara was their holding little Aegon who screamed his fury. Ashara’s eyes widened when she saw him.

“You should not be here!” she says but Robert goes past her to wear Elia is puking into a chamber pot.

“Are you sick?” He asked with no worry for his own health she’s stopped throwing up but she was covered in sweat and struggled to catch her breath she almost toppled over but he caught her holding her into his arms he did not care that she was sick and sweaty he only cared about her.

“Worse.” She says before wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. She looks up at him with those big black eyes.

“Robert I am pregnant.” Elia admits softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not alot to say about this chapter. I know I know Elia is supposed to be barren but I decided to up the stakes. Sex scenes are painful but I thought it was needed.
> 
> Random but listen to Head in her heart by Nico Collins it is the song I listen to on repeat when thinking about Elia's canon life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading let me know what you think!


	4. Stagson

**Stags Son**

Roberts eyes widen at the prospect of her words. He hears the door shut as Ashara hustles the children away.

“We get married here today and it’s a wedding night child.” He told her simply a hand rubbed at her back while he let the thought sink in that Elia was carrying his child. He wondered if it would look like her or act like her or laugh like her, he loved her laugh.

“I’ve missed three bleedings.” Elia says the panic evidence in her voice.

“Elia……why did you not tell me? Preferably after one bleeding!” He said getting a glare.

“I did not assume I was pregnant, just late. I cannot be so far along.” She says laying her hand on her flat stomach. “I am not even showing yet!”

“Did you…. with your other children?”

“Rhaenys is my first so no but that’s not uncommon with a first. I was with Aegon but with Aegon everything-“

Robert raised a hand to stop her. “We are really getting into the grit of it now and I would prefer of fresh battle field then talking more of this gods I don’t know how women have the stomach for it.” Robert admits and she smiles. “Its fine we will just say it came early so he can be seen as legitimate.”

“ _He_?” Elia asks with a raised brow.

“It’s fine if it’s a girl obviously you’re not barren or I am just that good, either way we can have more.” He tells.

“Robert stop! I cannot marry you.” Elia says stumbling out of his arms. He gets up confused.

“I was told you are betrothed, is that true?” Elia askes.

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter anymore you’re the one I want to marry you’re the one having my baby!” Robert reminds she shakes her head and he cannot take it anymore. “You’re the one I love Elia!” Thoughts of her consumed him in the late hours, in the early hours and all in between. She was a good person but she was also tough enough to make him listened to her and he could be happy just talking to her for hours.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “So that makes it okay to leave your betrothed, was it alright when Lyanna did it to you? Does that mean what Rhaegar did to me was okay?” Elia askes but it’s not really a question he knows it’s not. She shakes her head finding she isn’t done.

“How dare you say that to me when I will carry around your baby for seven more months with it everyday growing inside me making my every thought be about you acrossed the bay with her! And then for the rest of it’s life I will raise this child that will be a constant reminder of you!”

“If you do not want the baby Elia-“ Robert began he would not force her to go through with it.

“Of course I want to keep it, it’s your baby and the most wonderful gift you could give me to be a mother again when everyone said it was not possible, but it won’t be easy not being with you and your declaration of love was unhelpful to that regard. “She tells.

His arms go to her hips as he looks into her deep eyes. “Do you love me Elia?”

She looks down. “It does not matter, we are not the sort of people who break betrothals and start wars because we are in love, we are more sensible then that.” She assures mostly herself.

He kisses her head. “When can I see you again?”

“I do not think that is best.”

“I have to claim our child Elia.”

“To the endangerment of the child.” Elia reminds.

Robert felt like his heart was breaking.

“It’s the last thing I want.” She promises.

They spend along time talking but do not get far sometimes he held her while she had her morning sickness but in the end, he could not change her mind. She would not put other recklessly in danger like Lyanna and Rhaegar. It was true Tywin would not take this slight easy and he probably would go to war and since they barely participated in the war the Westerlands were strong right now while the rest of them regrouped.

He left for Kingslanding feeling more broken then before.

He had been curious the first time he had a bastard and would often visit Mya and then the war started, and she was soundly forgotten. Jon Arryn has admitted a woman from the riverlands and one from the crownlands has come forward saying the king gave them a baby. Jon had given them money and sent them on. Robert was not angry about it either. Knowing he had bastards out there and never knowing them did not bother him in the slightest.

Why was the one in Elia’s stomach different? He thought about it all the time.

The rumor spread and the Lannister girl was quick to address it.

“What of the rumor of you having a bastard with Elia Martell?” It was just a question, but it sounded so vile on her mean lips.

Her father dismissed it glaring at his daughter. “It does not matter Cersei it’s just a bastard.”

Robert hated the thought he would have once agreed with Tywin Lannister.

Roberts wedding day left a horrible taste in his mouth and a bad feeling in his stomach. They rang bells so often he wondered if Elia could hear them on Dragonstone. He hated the thought of her clutching her swollen stomach and crying as the bells kept banging on all day until he had them silence.

Soon he was married to the Lannister girl and liked her all the less, he was sure this marriage was going to be one of loathing and sooner than later Cersei agreed. She was not like Elia if anything she was more like how Lyanna turned out to be.

Jon Arryn begged him to forget the child he had hoped her pregnancy would have made Robert get over his obsession with Elia Martell to no such luck. He wondered daily how she was. If she was scared about this pregnancy or excited. 

He went to visit her once but Ashara and Oberyn did not allow him to see her at her orders. Apparently, Elia thought that would be too hard.

He could not go to a feast, have drinks, go hunting, or even have sex because he was possessed with thought of her and all his pleasures no longer interested him.

He found himself with a quill and parchment for the first time in a long time.

**Beloved Elia**

**I miss you and our talks; I want to see you if only to know you are ok. Please excuse the writing. I do not write often. I miss you greatly. I wish to see you.**

**Yours Robert.**

_Your Grace,_

_You cannot see me how would that look; your married now. You are not mine you are the Lannister girls. Get to know her and her interests it would be nice for you to be in love again. I know Lyanna spurned you but it might be time to try again. We agreed what we have would only last until you married and now you have._

_Princess Elia Nymeros Martell of Dorne_

**Lovely Elia,**

**I would settle for just corresponding with you. That seems like something you would like. You have neat handwriting surely you have had correspondences before could you not have one with the man who loves you? You may not wish to hear it but it is true. Your brave, and the truest woman I have known, you are so very clever, you’re an incredible mother my child is so lucky to be blessed with you, the way you laugh is beautiful, your sense of morality and intelligence are annoying recently because they are keeping us apart. How are you feeling and doing? Please write me Elia.**

**Still your Robert**

She does not send him a raven back, but the letter is so dear to her she reads it every day. She writes a thousand replies, but she burns each one. She likes to imagine Robert has moved on. That Robert is happy, but she is not sure it’s in Robert to be happy.

She tried not to think about how much she missed his interruptions, his kisses, the way he listened and heard her when she spoke, those blue eyes that cut into her heart.

She busied herself with other things, raising her children, running Dragonstone, writing Rhaella.

She had been surprised to read her former good mothers’ letter explicitly telling Elia of how she and Doran had become lovers recently.

Oberyn scrunched up his nose at the details as he read the letter. “Well that was not something I ever needed to know about Doran.” He said making Elia laugh because he had no problem knowing her own intimate relationship with Robert but they were much closer then Doran and Oberyn.

“I think it’s sweet, if not slightly too graphic.” Elia muses. “She does not mention what Melliario thinks of this, but I cannot imagine she is upset they are not close anymore.”

“No last I heard she wanted him to get a paramore, have you ever given it thought?” Oberyn asked placing the letter on the table pushing it away from him.

“Having a paramore?”

“Having, being, does it matter?”

“I cannot believe you of all people are telling me to be a mistress actually you might be the only one who would.” Elia says thinking about it.

“Your unhappy so is he, I know you do not want to be Like Rhaegar and Lyanna but would Rhaegar have taken Lyanna as a mistress would you have been so hurt.”

“Mayhaps it’s the fact that I am Dornish or that my children and I almost died because of Rhaegar’s war but I must say a mistress does not sound so terrible.”

“You and Robert…”

“No, he’s married.”

“You do not know if she deserves your kindness.”

“I do not know who she is, but I know who I am.” Elia reminds her brother before clutching her stomach in pain.

Oberyn helps Elia to bed, the maestor says it will still be awhile before the child comes but the process is beginning.Elia clutches her brothers tunic.

“Write to Robert.” She cries.

“Elia-“

“I need him, he has to know!” Elia admits in her pain.

The raven sent carries a light message.

_Robert_

_Your child is coming get your ass to Dragonstone_

_Oberyn_

Jon begs him not to go but he does anyways.

He’s surprised to find the halls are silent instead of full of screams. Oberyn is outside her chamber on the floor leaned against the wall with Rhaenys in his arms and his eyes closed. Robert thought he was asleep until he said.

“Close your ears Rhae uncle has some choice words for the king.” Oberyn says.

Robert feels a panic in his chest that something is wrong with Elia he goes into her chambers where women are cleaning bloody sheets there’s a lot of blood he covers his mouth with his hand to keep from screaming.

He rushed past them to her bed chamber. Elia is there they put a clean robe about her she barely notices her eyes closed as she rests from her great struggle. Her hair is a wild mess and she lays exhausted but he is sure the mother herself was never so beautiful. Hand lazily strokes the gargling creature in the basket next to her, he cannot really see it.

“Elia.” He says as he kneels at her bedside her eyes open though heavily lidded, she smiles softly seeing him.

“My Robert.” She whispers.

“oh Elia, how are you?” He askes very aware of her free hand rubbing his chest over his heart.

“I’ve been better.” She admits making him chuckle, she begins to try and sit up he helps her but his heart pounds when she makes a pained noise. She goes to the basket pulling out the little bundle that whines for only a moment before being comfortable in his mother’s arms. “But it was worth it.” She muses looking at him with tired eyes. ” Would you like to meet your son?”

“My son.” Robert repeats before nodding extending his arms, she places it gently in his arms before pulling back the blanket gently so Robert can look at him.

He had a thick head of black hair; his skin was a golden color as if a mix of Robert and Elia’s. He stared at the baby who wiggled around in his arms making little unsure noises as if he was figuring out who this man was and then suddenly he just settle back to sleep nestled safely in his father’s arms.

“He looks like my father.” Robert says finally.

“Really?” Elia askes happily.

“He has his nose.” Robert assured.

“He is perfect.” Elia says softly.

“What do you call him?” Robert asked.

“Nothing yet, I thought about calling him Adrian for my father but Doran named his own daughter for my father.” Elia tells him.

“Must have been a great man.”

“He was, would you want him to be called Steffon?”

“That might be to hard.”

Elia nods. “Lorenzo for my mother perhaps?”

“A good name.” He agrees.

“Lorenzo Martell.” Elia tries.

“Martell?”

“Doran is going to petition you to have him made a Martell.”

“No!” Robert said before he realized what he was saying. This child was not all Martell he was Baratheon to and his name should reflect that Lorenzo Martell was all Dornish he would hardly see the child as is he wanted to give him a name he could be proud of but knew it was to dangerous to have him made a Baratheon.

“I am making a new house Stagsson, he can have Griffens Roosts because well fuck Connington.” Robert said.

“You cannot take an ancient seat away from a family.” Elia reminds.

“Why not they are traitors?” Robert said. “Fine I will give him the lands and his lord brother or prince uncle can put up the funds for his castle mayhaps he could use the ruins of Summerhall.” Robert says with an easy shrug.

“The Lannister will not be happy. Give me my baby back you have had him to long.”

“Fuck the Lannisters though from personal experience it is not very enjoyable. I just got him.”

“Well then come lay down so we might share him.” She says.

“IS that alright?” Robert asked not believing what she was offering.

“Do not move too much and it’s fine.” She says he is about to ask when he sees the soft look on her face. “I am to tired Robert I cannot hide my love for you today I don’t have the strength.” She says softly.

He moves the basket carefully getting into bed she puts an arm around her baby. “Lorenzo Stagson is quite the name.” She says softly and he agrees.

Soon she is a sleep on his shoulder and his son is sleeping in their arms he is so very happy in this moment. He realizes what is different about Lorenzo he is desperately in love with Lorenzo’s mother. He kisses Elia’s head while she sleeps muttering loving words against it.

They stay like this for hours, until Lorenzo howls for milk Robert calls for a wetnurse but Elia just opens her robe milk already pools at her nipple from his cries. Robert watches her feed their baby she hums softly to him until he is sated. He had never seen something so maternal and beautiful.

He left in a few days at Jon Arryn’s insistence, but it hurt to be apart from them. Elia wrote him often but only about Lorenzo’s well being so Robert could feel as if he knew him learning that he in fact had bright blue eyes like his father, about when he started crawling and how adventurous he was. His first word was Momma but it was shortly followed by Obe, up, Rhae, Egg, and no.

On Dragonstone a few days shy of Lorenzo’s first name day Elia went into the nursery with her two older children on either side of her holding their hands. They loved nothing more then the baby and were coming with their mother to wake him when Elia’s eyes widened in horror when she looked at the crib, she covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She covered Aegon’s mouth before he could make a noise as the loud little toddler he was.

“Rhaenys do not make a sound. Take your brother far from here and go get your uncle Oberyn tell him it’s an emergency and that he must come quietly.” Elia whispers. Rhaenys nods replacing her mothers’ hand on Aegons mouth as she steers him away Rhaenys was only a child herself but a little older to understand the graveness of the situation.

Elia slowly moved towards the crib where her baby slept peacefully blissfully unaware of the three sand cobra’s that also laid in his crib they were the color of reddish gold hard to see in the Dornish sand but they were evident now looking like Bronze chains around her baby. Lorenzo slept on his stomach his head to the side so his check touched the pillow. One was laying around his shoulder blades like a loose scarf it was then twined around her babies arm and its head laid beside her babies mouth as though he were about to kiss the snake which seemed to be asleep as well. The next snake’s tale laid on he babies back in a coil it was the largest of the three and tangled with the others. Its beady eyes watched Elia. The third snake was not still at all moving around her son’s torso down his back it was docile just trying to understand it’s terrain it began wrapping around his foot. One of these snakes had enough poison to kill four sandsteeds. She would need Oberyn so they could get ride of all of them at once but if Lorenzo woke first there would be no saving him.

She did not know Oberyn was there until she saw his arm go over the crib and he watched two of the snakes follow it with there eyes.

“If we make them strike at us-“ Elia says softly.

“If they were all coiled but these two are wrapped around Enzo, we he woke they would bite him.” Oberyn whispers.

Silent tears came out of Elia’s eyes as this went on.

“We could cut off their heads.” Elia says quietly.

“No that one is to close to his face and they still bite after they die.”

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know…”

“He is going to wake soon.”

“If there weren’t three…. I can make the lower two strike at me but the one is to close to his face, and two of them are wrapped…”

“The one near his face is loose on his arm, I could throw it off if you get the other two and then I can help you untangle him you will have their head in case he wakes.”

“It’s the best we have. Grab it right bellow the mouth Elia no room to turn and bite you, its like hunting garden snakes when we were children.”

“Except they are venomous, will they bite Lorenzo?” she whispers.

“They strike at whats moving but mostly what loud so if he wakes we have to be louder then him.” Oberyn says.

He gives her a few seconds head start at grabbing her snake it’s eyes open to show off beat red as she rips it from Enzo’s arm and throws it. Oberyn already has made his snakes strike at him he crushed the head of the largest snake throwing it. The last snake will not unwrap from Lorenzo and the startled baby begins screaming.

“UP HERE FUCKER KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME!” Oberyn says as Elia grabs her baby trying to both comfort him and pull him free. Oberyn gets out his knife with his free hand cutting the baby free. The snakes limp body falls away leaving nasty red lines on his leg.

Elia trying to comfort her baby turns to see the snake she threw has risen up standing tall it is almost her height. “NO NO! “ She shouts trying to be louder then Lorenzo as it strikes leaping forward only to be hurled backwards at Oberyn’s knife going through its head pinning it to the wall.

Elia sighes in relief.

“I usually love snakes but sand cobera’s are mean motherfuckers and they are only native to Dorne, how did they get here?” Oberyn asked her retrieves the crushed snake looking it over before cutting it’s mouth open.

“This was the queen, who else would attack Lorenzo instead of Aegon, and Dornish snakes to make it seem like an angry Dornishmen.”

“No Dornishmen would ever harm their princess or her children.” Oberyn says simply.

“Well we will find who placed it for her, this one only has a third of her venom she’s already bitten someone or someone’s twice.”

“Will find the body but it will be no help to us.”

“Do you know what this means you have to do?” Oberyn asks.

“I know exactly what it means.” Elia promised.

Robert was written to be informed what had happened and that Elia and her children left for the safety of Dorne. Ashara Dayne was left castellan of Dragonstone non-dornish lords were outraged but Robert could not care about that. He was furious he was sure he knew the cause of this travesty and went to confront his wife he was now sure was evil. She had a victorious smile on her face and was quick to put her hand on her still flat stomach to remind him of the best card in her hand. She just informed him she was pregnant not two weeks ago.

“A baby Cersei! He’s a babe in a cot!” He screams.

“Whatever do you mean!” She muses.

“He’s just a bastard!” Robert yells Lorenzo was no harm to her just a perfect little babe whose parents were unwed he was made of passion and love instead of duty. Mayhaps that is what made him so special.

“’He’s just a bastard.” She says with a shrug the same words, but the meaning is so very different. He was sure if she wasn’t pregnant, he would smack her.

He could not stay and hear her lies he had to get to Elia and their son.

“Do you love her?” Cersei asks turning him around. “Elia Martell?”

“Why do you care!” He bellows.

“I don’t.” she shrugs never having bothered to rise from her chair. “But if anyone I thought you would be devoted to poor dead Lyanna but that is not the case.” She says her voice is like a harp, but her words are daggers.

“What do you know about love.” He spat

“I know you are not supposed to fall in love with your whore.” She says with and evil smile.

He steps forward. “Whore? You would fuck anybody to get a crown and so would your father, you may have gotten what you wanted and will make each other miserable until we die but she has what you can only claw for, she’s real royalty and everyone who sees her knows it and they see you for what you are.” She is shaking but tries to control she angrily bats away a tear.

“Well that’s something we have in common.” She says and he leaves refusing to waste anymore time he has to go there and see the boy for himself. Oberyn wrote he was fine but Robert would not be satisfied until he saw the boy for himself and could comfort Elia he could imagine tears from those big eyes the fear she would have for her baby after everything else that happened to her.

Jon Arryn did not try to stop him instead he sent the four members of the kingsguard and a blue blanket with little embroidered birds he put into Roberts arms saying only. “I pray the Mother shows your son mercy.” He says with the eyes of a man who knew what it was like to not be given mercy.

When Robert arrives in Dorne prince Doran gives niceties but Robert can hardly notice. “I need to see my son!” He says urgently and he is taken up to a nursery full of toys where five little girls have gaggled around a boy with black curls warm golden skin as he is happily watching the chimes in the window when suddenly he turns and sees Robert as two identical sets of blue eyes look over each other for the first time.

“King Wobert.” Rhaenys addresses he notices her with the other for girls. “Did you come all this way to make sure my baby brother is ok?” She asked bewildered by the idea.

Robert bent down in front of his son. Looking him over he seemed so small. Lorenzo smiled and reach for the kings face only to pull at his beard to Roberts amusement.

“Yes, I did.” Robert say softly as he gently pats his sons head.

“He’s okay, isn’t he?” The oldest girl princess Arianne said.

“Father said he would be!” Nymeria pipes up.

“Your father does not know everything.” Arianne hisses back.

Robert did not know whether to be amused or to grown at how young this started in girls.

“Enzo is fine, and I do know everything.” Oberyn said from the doorway. “Go on girls, I will come play with you in a moment.” Oberyn smiles so lovingly at his bastard daughters as they leave. It made Robert feel all the more guilty.

“Is-“

Oberyn stops him with an elegant wave of his hand. “I have nothing to say to you until you put your mad dog down, after all what is the use for crazy bitches.” Oberyn says lightly enough but there is grit behind his voice. “I will be across the hall, that is where he is to be taken when you are done but I am told you may have as much time as you like and then you are to go to your rooms the handmaidens will show you the way. That is all.”

“I need to see her!” He bellowed but Oberyn left as easily as he came.

Robert did not think about spending time with his son but in truth nothing felt more natural. Lorenzo batted a toy back and forth with Robert. Toddled around happily and even tried to fight lord Selmy with a little wooden sword to Roberts amusement. Then he just laid in Roberts arms when he got tuckered out. Robert kissed his head before taking his over to his uncle.

Oberyn rooms were beautiful orange chambers with stain glass windows. He put the tired tot on the divan next to him. “You can stay with uncle Oberyn tonight.” He muses.

“He does not sleep in the nursery?”

“No, he sleeps in the arms of people who love him and do not want to wake to find him filled with snake venom.” Oberyn says angrily.

As he was being lead to the chambers he was to stay in he was trying to find away to protect the boy he would hang her for it if it would not mean the deaths of so many more, but Robert did not know what to do when not facing the problem head on.

The walk was short just down the corridor to rooms as beautiful as Oberyn’s but much better kept and then he saw her there. She was not crying inconsolably instead she looked determined however gentle as he knew she was on the inside she was stone on the outside to better protect her children the things she cared about most who kept being put in harms way.

“Leave us.” She said to the serving woman and kings guards. Only the woman left until Robert nodded. “Two of you idiots go watch by my son’s door.” He bellows.

He looks over at her she hides it well but she’s in a lot of pain he knows her enough to know that.

“Elia-“ Robert began.

“I love him as much as Aegon or Rhaenys I do not care if they are displaced or that he is a bastard they are mine and I love them each so much and so specially. And she tried to take him away from me, why!” Elia asks he sees the tears forming in her eyes shes angry and upset and the words he utters are painful.

“To hurt me.” He says so regretfully.

“It hurts her that you have bastards?” Elia asked thoughtfully.

“More wounds her pride I think.”

“I love him but to her he is just a weapon against you. She does not understand how kind we have been to her ending our affair though we-though I love you!” She admits he wraps his arms around her.

“I love you to Elia I am so sorry I would do absolutely anything to keep him and you safe. I would do anything for you Elia.” He swears.

“Good.” She tells him stepping back. “I need you to get me pregnant, I want her to know if she tries something like that, I will fill her world with beautiful bastards.” Elia told him. Pulling her skirts up.

“Elia-“

“Lorenzo is your only recognized bastard it’s easy to get ride of one we have to show her that’s not so.” She says quickly.

Robert pulls her close keeping his hand on the back of her head as he kisses her hard. “I cannot tell if you are mad.”

“Just a concerned mother. I think that’s how most madness in women stems.” She teases going at her dress again trying and struggling with it he cannot deny that he wants her and if another were to deter any further attacks, he would be very happy.

“Let me do that.” He says softly.

“No, it’s fine.” She says picking up the skirt.

His head presses against hers and instantly stops her frantic movement. “I will give you a baby If you so desire Elia, but I will not rush being with you and I insist it is done right because you do not deserve to be seeded like a brood mare you deserve more. I love you Elia tonight let me love you.” He asks.

Her hands leave the ties and instead move to the ties of his pants as he works at her corset. “I want to show you my love as well over the course of the next few days.” She promises as her lips move to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got too excited to wait and decided to post this now!
> 
> I know I made a decision I believe will be unpopular but the characters are not perfect they make mistakes. I thought about changing it so Elia does marry Robert (because it would be cute!) but decided to write the story I set out to write. I will do a story where Robert marries Elia at some point I promise! Because man did I like these two more then I thought I would.
> 
> One....maybe to more chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading let me know what you think!!!


	5. Paths taken

Regretfully Robert had to go back to Kingslanding eventually it was harder each time to sail away from her and his son. Knowing he left another babe in Elia’s stomach.

“Ask me to stay.” He tells her on the docks desperately not wanting to go.

“I cannot, you’re the king.” She reminds.

“I will do my best to stop Cersei, but I do not know if she can be controlled.” Robert admits.

“She attacks because she feels safe enough to do so, send her brother to Stormsend to protect Renly and Stannis she might not feel so inclined to attack without a protector, hopefully this child will remind her just how gracious we have been by not continuing our affair.” She reminds.

They both saw firsthand how ideal it could be. Rhaella told Elia the whole story when she arrived. Doran had welcomed her to Dorne graciously and promised her safety she had not felt safe in so long she had almost forgotten how it felt. Doran was studious, wise and an excellent conversationalist while she was on bed rest. She enjoyed hearing his thoughts and feelings and was surprised to find he cared about her opinions and thoughts and beliefs they could talk deep into the night and be happy. She was very ill having Daenerys but her dear friend was by her side and begged her to fight and live through this even admitting his love for her. She lived and their romance bloomed slowly afterwards he was patient and careful with her, he was kind and encouraging, he was desperately in love with her and she realized she felt the same.

Robert for his part had seen Doran holding the silver hair baby girl even sing to her and bounce the boy on his knee. When Robert went to talk with Doran, he told the young king he was writing a poem for his paramour. Robert asked Oberyn when they were talking about how Doran’s wife felt about her husband’s lady lover living here. Oberyn smiled slyly and shrugged saying. “Why Melliario’s lady lovers are here as well.”

They both had wished they could have these bliss and for Cersei to be as excepting of it as Melliario but she never would be. Theirs was a harder path.

“You’ve always been smarter than me.” He says before kissing her soundly before picking up his son and kissing his head too.

“Papa?” Lorenzo asked and Robert felt a deep pain at leaving him after getting to know his young son.

“I will always love you Lorenzo, you will always be my son.” Robert promised.

Later in the year he would have not one but two more sons.

First boy was prince Joffrey golden haired and squalling. He screamed every time Robert held him he thought it odd because since Lorenzo was a new born he was comforted by his fathers presence, Joffrey was not. Even on her birthing bed Cersei was angry at him for sending Jamie away but like Elia said Cersei’s focus had left Roberts bastard son entirely as she schemed to get her brother back.

The second boy was born on Dragonstone after Elia returned. Robert could not stay away after he heard his second son was born, he arrived in the middle of the night and was taken to the nursery. He was told the baby was brought here so his mother could rest uninterrupted she was unwell and though the maester was certain she would pull through she would have to remain on bed rest like she had after her first to pregnancies. Robert wanted to see her but did not want to wake her so instead he went to his son. This son was as feisty as his father, a tiny little thing who would wail back at the thunder to let it know of his greater Fury. It made Robert smile as he looked down into the cradle. Like Lorenzo he too had a head of thick black hair. He was bigger than Joffrey and when he picked him up his blue eyes looked up at his father his were a darker color then Roberts own. Robert liked to think he had a mix of his blue eyes and his mother’s black ones.

“Not so tough now?” Robert teases his son who just cooed happily.

“GET AWAY FROM MY BABY BROTHER!” A young voice shouted. Robert turned to see the four-year-old silver haired lord.

A small army of handmaidens came to take the boy.

“Leave us.” Robert and the boy said at the same time and grudgingly they did.

They both studied each other. Silver hair and purple eyes, high cheekbones, and pale skin. The boy held himself with authority as though he knew he was an important person.

“I did not know it was you, apologize.” Aegon said finally.

“It’s alright. I am glad you look after your brother.” Robert said finally.

Aegon nods.

“How’s your other brother is he well?” Robert asks.

“Yes, Rhaenys and mother rereads him your letters. He talks of you constantly.” The boys say.

“ _Constantly_.” Robert mutters only Rhaegars son would use words like constantly at four.

“He calls you his papa, are you?” Aegon asks boldly surprising Robert.

“Yes I am.” Robert admits happy to claim Lorenzo.

“And you are the baby’s papa?” Aegon asked though Robert is sure he knows the answer.

“Yes, what is this about?” Robert asks gruffer than he needs to but it does not stop the boy.

“But…. are you mine?” The boy asks and he truly looks as little as he is when he asked it. The irritation that had been starting in Robert was gone as it was replaced with pity for the sweet boy.

“No, I am not.” Robert admits.

Aegon’s hopes fade and he nod as though he knew that was the horrible truth. “Uncle had said my father was a bad man and his father was a bad man, I though mayhaps if you were my brothers’ father you might be mine too.” He says softly.

“Come here.” Robert calls as he sits in the chair nearing the crib. Aegon does as he is told. Robert puts him on his knee.

“There have been bad Dragons but there have also been bad stags, bad suns, bears, foxes, mayhaps even a bad wolf who can say, I am starting to think all the lions are bad…..the point is just because they are bad does not mean you have to be, there are a lot of bad dragons but maybe you’ll be the one that makes everyone forget about them.” Robert said.

“I could do all that?” He asked with wide eyes making Robert laugh.

“You could, or you could hunt, drink, and fuck as you please and learn not to care what history says about you, I’d like you all the same.” The king tells the Targaryen boy who hugs him.

“I wish you were my papa.” Aegon admits with fluttering eyes the baby is already soundly snoring.

“Me too.” Robert admits he kisses the boy’s head. “It does not matter who your papa is though Aegon, there is not a bad bone in your body.” Robert promises softly.

“Can I pretend you are my papa.” Aegon asked as his eyes close.

“If you’d like.” Robert says deciding he will look after this boy like he was one of his sons.

It’s the next day that he sees her she’s barely conscious and unwell.

“My Robert.” She mutters weekly.

“Elia.” He breaths out softly seeing her like this feels like a knife through his heart and his child is the reason she is like this. He feels her head she is burning hot but moves into his touch.

“The boy needs a name.” Robert told her.

“Name him.” She says softly.

“Orys, after my own ancestor, he was a bastard too and look at how he turned out.” Robert said.

“Orys.” She breathed out with a little smile.

“I love you, Elia.”

“It hurts to love you when you belong to her, but I do.” She says softly as tears pour from her eyes. “I cannot bare to share you anymore it hurts us more then her.” Elia whispers and he nods knowing exactly what she meant being in love with her and having children with her but being far away from them rarely seeing them it hurt.

“You’re the last person I want to hurt Elia.” He admits softly.

He visits to see his sons some, but he and Elia avoid each other for the most part. Though he asked about her to make sure she is well. It took 5 months of resting after Orys birth. Most his days are spent in Kingslanding with a wife he hates who hates him in return. She swears she will bear him no more children until Jaime is allowed back at court Robert cannot bring himself to care.

Joffrey shows him a dead kitten from the stomach of a kitchen cat he killed. Without thinking he swats the boy which he regretted immediately Cersei was furious and he needed advice of someone he respected. Jon did not have sons; he could not admit this to Ned so he finds himself writing her once again.

**Dearest Elia,**

**I hope you and the children are well. I could use your advice; I know it is inappropriate to discuss this with you but I do not know who to turn to. I think I am watching my son turn to a monster before my very eyes, Cersei spoils him in every way and today he found out a cat was pregnant so he cut it open and brought me one of the kittens so gleefully, I was so startled I hit him. Cersei is furious but somethings wrong with that boy. I never hurt animals as a boy neither did Eddard or Stannis or any of the other boys I knew. Do your sons and if they did what would you do?”**

**Yours Robert.**

_Dearest Robert,_

_I am sorry to say I have no advice for you. None of my children have ever been cruel to animals. Rhaenys loves animals and has been teaching orys how to nicely pet her cats, Aegon loves his colt so much he would sleep in the stable if he could and Lorenzo loves the hound puppy you sent him for his birthday it sleeps at the foot of his bed. If it were my son I would want to know why and explain to him why it was wrong. I hope things become well for you and that you are happy. The children would love to see you again if you have the time to visit. Princess Elia Martell_

They continued a correspondence though it remained about their children and the running of the kingdoms. He was often to say she was his best advisor.

He would not visit the children soon though as instead he went to war Lord Stark on one side of him and prince Oberyn on the other with men from both Dorne and Dragonstone.

Robert found himself going back to Dragonstone before Kingslanding he told his sons the stories and watched their different happy expressions he was desperate to see Elia but like always she made herself scarce. When he returned to Kingslanding he received a scroll where she admits she was a happy to see him unharmed and playing with his children. He thought he would not see her until he visited again if then, but he actually saw her not a fortnight later.

Robert was surprised to see Elia in Kingslanding with a set of Dornish guards.

“Are the boys alright?” He asked nervously going right to her.

“They are very well when I left, they were going to go fishing with their big brother.” Elia said her frown said she would rather be at Dragonstone with her children and they both knew it.

“Then why are you here?” Robert asked confused.

“The queen summoned me, I thought it was best to face head on, but I do not enjoy being summoned.” Elia tells him.

“You should have ignored it and told me, and you could be watching the boy’s fish while reading with Rhaenys.” Robert reminds.

“I want to know what this is about.” Elia admits.

“Let’s find out.” Robert says offering her his arm she accepts it. As they walk, she notices something different about Robert he looks tired and angry as though he had aged a lot in eight years. Elia was the opposite she felt she healed over the last eight years her health had even been better with age and she was so happily. To Robert she was a sight for sore eyes.

Cersei looks crossed when they enter.

“Why do you think you can summon Elia?” Robert asked annoyed his wife crosses her arms.

“Because I am the queen.” Cersei reminds.

“Never do it again! I can send Jamie a lot farther then Stormsend.” Robert replies.

“This is from one mother to another you are not needed!” Cersei says annoyed taking a drink of wine.

Robert does not move until Elia squeezes his arm lightly.

“I will be fine.” She promises. Robert is weary but nods trusting her, he touches her face for a moment and smile just happy to see her. “Give the children my love.” He says softly before going.

“He really loves you with all his heart.” Cersei muses. “Does that make you feel powerful?”

“Love is corrupted when used for power.” Elia says simply untrusting of this woman. “I do not partake in grabbing power.”

“Do not under sell yourself, you must have felt very powerful making a fool of me, sending my brother away.” Cersei said in a fake amused tone.

“Did it make you feel powerful threatening my baby?”

“I had nothing to do with snakes in your sons’ crib.” Cersei says with a shrug. “It was someone else.”

“That’s the good thing about having few enemies you always know who wrongs you.” Elia promises.

“You think you have few enemies?” Cersei laughs.

“What do you want? I am either here for you to threaten or because you want something.” Elia says use to people like this now.

Cersei does not deny this. “Robert listens to you better then even old Jon Arryn, tell him to let Jaime return to Kingslanding, Renly is not a little boy anymore and he hates Stannis.” Cersei says.

“Goodbye your grace.” Elia says turning to leave.

“Then threaten it is!” Cersei says following her she rushes and keep the door shut as Elia tries to open it.

“I will turn Robert against you and if he does not love you, he won’t tolerate your dragon son.” Cersei promises she has to quickly move as the door slams open Robert enters to her shocked, he cared enough to stand at the door. Not for the first time Cersei under estimated his love for this woman.

“You think I would ever believe you over her!?! Aegon is a good fine boy and if you or your father ever dare lay a hand on him end your house!” Robert said before looking to Elia afraid she would be scared for her boy instead she had a soft smile.

“I was going to say the same thing.” Elia says she leaves with Robert never turning back to Cersei.

He hollers orders for his best vessel to be prepared to take Princess Elia back to Dragonstone before taking her back to his chambers to talk while they prepare. He goes for the wine as it seems is his custom of late. Her gentle hand on his arm stops him.

“Calm down Robert.” She tells him softly.

“Why don’t people like that make you angry!” He asks.

“They used to, and I was angry all the time, now I do not let it bother me and neither should you. I am worried about you Robert something is changing in you; I fear for the worse.” Elia admits.

“I fear that too, you know the only times I do not want to be drunk are when I am with you or our sons. I am quicker to temper, and I cannot bring myself to care about the rule of Westeroes unless its corresponding with you, and that’s only because I would do anything to hear from you.” Robert admits with a sigh. “This would not have happened if we married, I know it would not.”

“Mayhaps Rhaegar and Lyanna got it right, marrying for love.” Elia says softly.

“No, fuck them they wanted it all. At least that other Targaryen stepped down for Jenny of Oldstone, only Rhaegar and Lyanna were vain enough to think they should get to marry who they want and rule. Cersei would rather marry to be queen then be in love and I would rather run away to Essos with you then be king another day.”

“I like that.” Elia admits.

“I could be a sells word and you could be a seamstress or sing in-“

“Apparently you have forgotten how poorly I sing.” Elia teases.

“I like your singing, dogs don’t seem to, but I do.” Robert teases making Elia laugh.

A hand goes in her hair lovingly the other caresses her cheek. “You still look as beautiful as when we met, you must be a goddess or a witch.”

“Depends on the day really.” Elia teases making him laugh.

“Do you ever fantasize about our life together?” Robert asks more vulnerable then usually.

“A thousand times over.” She promises sitting on his bed. “But the on that always comes back to me is marrying you when you first suggested it before you agreed to marry Cersei. I wish I had been brave, like you Robert but I was scared because my last marriage felt like a trap and I was scared of getting trapped again.” She admits trying not to cry he sits next to her holding her hand he is going to say something when she continues caressing his hand all the while.

“I imagine us here in your bedchamber, where we would discuss politics, and our children, we would laugh and be happy with them.” She says softly.

He sits next to her. “Lorenzo and Orys are both good, Rhaenys ad Aegon too. Lorenzo would be the perfect heir he is so like you wise, kind, dutiful and thoughtful. Orys is a good spare wild like me he would be a good fighting prince to lead an army.”

“Do not say that out loud Cersei would kill us both.” Elia says flopping back on the bed and Robert joined her turning to look at her.

“Aegon writes me letters you know?”

“Really?”

“Yes, I always write him back, but I wish I could be more of a father to him, to all of them. If we married, I would make him stay here part time so I could teach him all the things his father would not have because the coward left. I may be a shit father and that’s why Joffrey is the little shit he is, but I never left him!” Robert reminds to this day he did not understand how Rhaegar left a wonderful wife and to great children prophecy or no Robert would rather have just let the world burn with Elia then be married to Cersei.

“And that girl of yours, Rhaenys was meant for court life she is the perfect little lady and if any boys treated her poorly, I would wring their necks.” Robert says Elia laughs but she is also crying.

“What’s wrong lovely?” Robert asked.

“I am so sorry I did not marry you Robert I should have.”

He pulls her closely and kisses her head. “Don’t cry love. I would have made you miserable I am not a good man I would have tried for you, but I would have strayed and hurt you.”

“If we were married I would be here to stop this change in you I would not allow it I would make sure you stayed my Robert exactly as you are not some grumpy old king your becoming by the moment.” Elia teases but she still has tears in her eyes.

“You saved me, and I cannot save you. You gave me everything I need, and I could not give you my trust. A lifetime of love with you is worth looking the other way for a few whores. You are good, brave, and kind to me and I am so sorry I did not marry you it’s the mistake of my life.” Elia promises.

“You have given me everything I need in those two beautiful boys and a lifetime of memories of you in my bed.” Robert says. “I know this has to end…” Robert admits playing with her dress hem moving under it the other hand cups one of her clothed breasts.

“It has ended Robert.” Elia reminds but makes no effort to stop either hand.

“We never really said goodbye Elia, I want you one last time. While I still feel a little like the man I once was. If there is anything you want name it now.” He says his voice already husky.

“If it’s the bloody throne I am more then willing to give it up for a night with you.” He adds making her laugh.

“I know what I want.” She tells him softly leaning up to hover just a moment from his lips pulling back when he surges forward teasingly.

“I want a little girl to call Argella.” Elia admits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I only threw in a little Doran and Rhaella but how do we feel about them because I could do more with that if anyone is interested.
> 
> I really wanted an Aegon and Robert scene and I am happy with it but might need a little more in the final chapter.
> 
> I caved deciding the last chapter should spend more time in the GOT timeline with a minor build up to their and I let this chapter kind of connect most of the gaps. Idk if it was a good idea or bad idea but it is what happened.
> 
> Anywho thanks for reading let me know what you think!


	6. You Die

**You die**

The years were hard for Robert after that night. The only solace he had was the fact that Elia’s pregnancy was much easier than any of her pregnancies in her twenties and this time she gave birth two twin girls she called Argella and Meria. Robert wrote her assuring both ancestors would be very proud but he never went to see them he told Elia in his letter if he came to Dragonstone again and saw his daughters he would never leave he sent many gifts she assured him the best gift he gave her was her four beautiful children she never thought she could have.

The twins were beautiful with black of hair and blue of eyes though their eyes were a darker blue then the rest of her and Roberts children, they had tanned skin, both of them were born with curls. The other children were brought to Elia to see their siblings. “They are beautiful!” Rhaenys said happily at 11 she had always wanted a sister.

“Their loud!” Little Orys said he was only six Aegon messed his little brothers’ hair.

“Not as loud as you were.” Lorenzo says getting a grumpy look from his little brother which he ignored. “Can I hold one?” The eight-year-old asked.

“Come here.”Elia said patting the bed. “All of you.” She says Aegon pushes Orys up onto the bed next to his mother before getting on himself he keeps a hand on his wild little brother to keep him still. Lorenzo is on the other side and Then Rhaenys who helps situate baby Meria in her brother’s arms.

“You all are the reason I get up in the morning, the meaning and loves of my life andng as I have you, I will be happy. I would do anything for you, you are my happy ending.” She promises her children all nestled in to bed with them.

The twins were not the only babies born that year. After years of being hounded by her lord father for her to give the king a spare and fresh back from her trip to stormsend Cersei had a beautiful baby boy called Tommen with golden hair and Robert felt nothing when he held him. It only made him think of his daughters more. This one thankfully would prove less stressful then Joffrey. He could not believe the evil arrogant spineless boy was his. When two perfect boys grew on Dragonstone. His eldest son Lorenzo wrote him often. At nine he excelled in all his studies. Reading, writing, arithmetic, and knowledge of the houses of westeroes just like his mother and on the battlefield like his father and made friends just as easily. He was a sweet boy who told Robert all about his life in every letter even that he likes to skip rocks in the hopes they someday could get to Kingslanding. Every once and awhile Robert would go to the banks and find a rock and take it back to the castle he would hold it as he thought of his boys.

Orys was not much of a writer and already Robert could tell his son would not do much writing instead he would be written about. He was a prodigy on the training field and getting stronger every day, he told Robert the last time he saw him that he would travel the world someday, he had a wildness in him that could not be tamed. He was in trouble enough for fighting. Oberyn called it Dornish passion Robert was sure it came from him, just as he was sure that despite his willfulness Orys was a good boy he could see it in his eyes, Robert saw Elia in his eyes.

The coming years people would whisper about the Targaryen prince and when he would rise. Robert decided to end these rumors by inviting Aegon to be his squire promising his safety. Elia was against it but Aegon begged his mother to let him go. He was 12 and felt like he was grown, and Robert was the only father he had ever known.

Elia finally consented but he did not journey to the palace alone. Ashara Dayne went with him, after all these years she was still a great beauty and when she addressed the queen she did so with grace.

“We know you tried to kill little Orys in his crib, Oberyn is something of a poison expert and he always likes snakes.” Ashara explains.

“Oh? You know your husband so well Lady Ashara?” Cersei asked sneeringly it was common knowledge they married each other before either of their brothers could force them into a different match. But Ashara was not ashamed she and Oberyn were very happy having an open marriage they both preferred it this way and she would not cower at Cersei’s hardly veiled insult.

“Princess actually, one of the many perks of my marriage to such a brilliant man, he found the body of your handmaiden she did not know what sort of beast she was dealing with but we knew _the sort of beast you are._ ” Ashara promised.

“And your _great lady,_ do you know what sort of beast she is? She manipulated Robert into making Jamie go to Stormsend.”

“That was a kindness, the rest of us pushed for a much more drastic retaliation then a beautiful baby and a new job for the kingslayer. And should anything happen to Aegon she will not show kindness again. Remember you have children you love as well, and we will always know more about snakes.” Ashara says with grace Cersei could never quiet muster but the warning is given not that she could hurt the boy with Robert around.

Robert found Aegon to be the greatest comfort he had. He found himself angry at the world for not the first time when he went back to his chambers angry. Aegon put the serving pitcher on his head and balanced it there as he leapt forward, he did this two more times till he reach Robert and took the wine down pouring it while the king laughed. “Where did you learn that?”

“My uncle Oberyn, he has me practice jumping with things on my head for balance. Lorenzo is almost as tall as me and someday he will be taller Orys to probably, but I can be quick and agile like my uncle.”

“I like a man who doesn’t back away from a challenge.” Robert says he pats the boys head he was the sweetest of Elia’s children Robert knew he was trying to cheer him up. “Can you show me any more of these tricks?” Robert askes.

The boy nods putting the pitcher down and backing up before standing on his hands and walking on his hands for a few steps before falling over Robert jumped up to make sure he was alright but Aegon just started laughing on the floor. Robert helped Aegon up it was that moment he realized the boy had Elia’s nature and that might be what first drew him to the boy. Now it was to late to not appreciate who Aegon was a congenial boy who always tries hard, he loved when Robert spared with him and taught him things and told him stories of battles and glory.

Aegon loved making the king laugh and would make faces to the king when he was behind Jon Arryn to make him laugh, the king would do the same behind the maester when he came to check on the boys studies.

But having Rhaegars handsome good natured son in Kingslanding was not having the desired effect and Jon Arryn told Robert he had to be sent away before there was a riot Robert fought him until Jon reminded the only other option was jailing the boy or turning him into a maestor, septan, or man of the nights watch. Once it seemed like mercy to Robert now it was unthinkable.

“Is that what ruling means giving up everything that means something to you?!” Robert hollered but, in the end, he sent Aegon away for his own safety but not before Robert knights him.

“I do not know when it happened, but I stopped pretending. You are my son. “ Robert said when he walked him to the boat. Aegon hugged him.

“I’ve been waiting along time for you to say that.” Aegon admits and Robert rustles his hair. “It isn’t my fault you’re the smart one between us.” Robert teases.

His mood worsens when Aegon leaves he goes to Dorne before going to squire for the Archon of Tyrosh a friend of Doran’s. The next year Lorenzo is sent to Stormsend to learn from his future liege Lord Stannis. Both his uncles Stannis and Renly like the boy which Robert had not thought possible for them to agree on anything, especially a person. 

At first Orys stayed with his mother happy to just go with Oberyn on his adventures especially to Kingslanding he loved visiting his father but Joffrey and Orys though only two months apart were they got along horribly and Cersei hated having Orys near even more so then Aegon. Finally, Elia decided it was best to send him off to Aegon who was thriving in Essos.

Lorenzo became the youngest ever member of the small council at 14 as the Master of Justice and everything was well for 3 years until the hand of the king died.

Robert journeyed to Winterfell with family, his guards and a certain Dornish royal that had Catelyn Tully shocked Ned was just thankful Robert brought Rhaenys and not her mother. At 20 Rhaenys was a vision of beauty, dark hair and warm brown skin the only thing Targaryen about her was her purple eyes and her cheekbones. Unlike the other ladies she is not in the wheel house instead she rides a horse near enough to the king so they could chat on the ride.

Robert gets off his horse and all of Winterfell bows he motions for them to get up and then greets his dear friend and wife and pleasantries are exchanged before he tells ned to take him to his crypt to pay his respects. Ned is surprised but agrees to do so.

Robert looks back to Catelyn and nods to Rhaenys. “Look after her Cat she is like a daughter to me.”

“Why would you bring the Targaryen girl to the north.” Ned had to ask as they walked through the crypt.

“I love her as if she is my own. She is so smart and quick witted like her mother, but she is not so gentle or sweet, she cuts Cersei like Valyrian steel with her words.” He laughs proudly. “While the Lord of Dragonstone is off galivanting she runs Dragonstone, she’s a beautiful girl with a brother for a lord and yet two failed engagements.”

“Mayphaps it’s because of who her father and grandfather were.”

“They are all ladder climbers they want to use her to have a claim to the throne, first Visery Targaryen as a way to get around her brother because he knows Aegon would never rise against me but Rhaenys saw through him, then Garlan Tyrell she was so taken with him she asked for my blessing and everything, that rotten boy tells her he wont marry her unless Aegon marrys his sister, she broke it off with him but she was devastated. I told her to come to Kingslanding and we could rage together her love for me is as healing as Cersei is poisonous but I want her to be happy with a good man, who will protect her, and love her, a man with no southern ambition. I would put up her dowry myself Ned.” Robert said.

“What are you saying?” Ned asked.

“I am saying your son will have to marry and he could do worse than a beautiful, clever, strong young woman whom the king adores.” Robert reminds.

Ned had his own reasons for agreeing and Robert was to happy to look to much into it.

“Will Cersei be angry.” Ned asked.

“She always is, can’t imagine why someone I love will be far away from me and she usually loves that. Besides, we will join our houses officially as well my son and your daughter.” Robert decrees.

“Why?” Ned asked surely Rhaenys marrying Robb would be enough.

“I want you to be my hand.” Robert says simply.

“No, you don’t” Ned said simply and Robert nodded.

“You already have the right man for the job in Kingslanding.” Ned says as they continue walking.

“Yes, under Lorenzo and Jon Arryn’s care westeroes has thrived but making my bastard the hand of the king would enrage Tywin Lannister and Lorenzo says there is no need to rattle the lions cage on his account. So, if I cannot have him, I can have you, you only have to do it until the old lions dead and how long can bitterness keep a man?” Robert laughs but then looks more serious. “I have to make sure they are safe, no one told me having children was like having your beating heart outside of your body and off wherever they please.”

“Aye, not sure your boys need protection. Jon talks about them often they are becoming legends already.”

“I can’t imagine how much hope they must give to bastards.” Robert says with a simple shrug. “Lorenzo is in kingslanding running my kingdom for me, Orys was supposed to be here when I arrived he went ahead wanting to see the wall and fight wildlings, I hear his mother was hoping the northern snow would cool his hot blood.” Robert says proudly.

“Mayhaps a wife will settle him, though it never settled you.” Ned says with a small smile.

“No, the right woman has a hell of an effect on a man, but the wrong woman kills him every day.” Robert says he looks at the stone statue of the girl he once thought he loved with nothing but malice. “I thought it would always be your sister I longed for but then I felt Elia’s light and now have to live without it, does not seem worth it. If not for my bastard children and the fear of Joffrey ruling with his mother I would have left for Essos myself, I would be with Aegon now exploring and fighting side by side with him who is more a son to me.” Robert admits.

“I did not know how you would react to his betrothal.” Ned admits.

“If it were anyone else I would have them killed for it, I always thought he fancied one of his uncles bastards so when I heard he had taken Aery’s daughter as his betrothed I was shocked and outraged but he wrote me, he writes like his mother you know. He wrote that he never meant for this to happen, but he fell in love with her and of all people I understand. He told me he would not return to Westeroes so nobody would think he planned to take the throne he has decided to live like an exile.”

“What of Dragonstone.”

“Dragonstone is Rhaenys in all but name.” Robert admits.

“And your sure Daenerys loves Aegon and not trying to use him like Viserys?” Ned asked carefully he did not want a war if it could be helped.

“She loves him, how could she not everyone who meets him loves him just like Elia.” He says before turning to Brandon and Rickards statues to pay his respect.

“They were good men they did not deserve to die like that. It took me awhile to understand it but you cannot blame a son for his fathers actions.” Robert admits.

“I am glad you see it that way.” Ned says quietly.

After a moment Robert turns back to Ned and pats his shoulder. “That’s why we rebelled right a brighter future for our children.” He says because he considers Rhaenys and Aegon his children he is sure Rhaenys will be happy when she decides to marry instead of forced to marry to further the Targaryen dynasty like a brood mare, Aegon loves traveling and adventure he wants to rule about as much as Robert does.

At the feast Robb Stark and Rhaenys talk and laugh together for hours to Roberts great delight, he complemented her horse riding and she brightens as she talks about her horse, she calls Dream. He learns she loves animals more then anything else. He loves the way she smiles when she talks about animals and discussing them with him turns another dull feast into a night she will not forget.

Jon was sneaking out of the feast deciding to practice instead when a lone young man road in.

“I’m either very late or very Early.” He says with a smirk as he gets off his horse.

“Late, they have already begun.” Jon says before turning to him and seeing his blue eyes and black hair.

“Are you Lorenzo Stagson?” Jon askes hopefully even in the north they heard of the kings wise kind good bastard son who made it to the small council, made himself honorable.

“Sorry to disappoint, that’s my brother.”

“So you are Orys Sandstorm?” Jon asked he was happy with Lorenzo giving such a good name to bastards but Orys was a fighter like Jon had always wanted to be he fought his way through essos.

“Yes, I mean it basically means bastard bastard but I suppose it also fits, and who are you?”

“Jon Snow.”

“Lord Starks bastard, well you must have a drink with me.” Orys gleams.

“I wasn’t going to stay at the feast.” Jon admits lowly.

“Why not? The best place to be at a feast is in the back with the squires, eating and drinking as much as you want while you watch your family be miserable with courtesies in the front.” Orys says and Jon smiles and follows him back into the hall.

They laugh and tell tales of their different lives as bastards when Orys says. “You should come with us to Kingslanding, Lorenzo needs a new squire.”

“HE will not want me as a-“ Jon begins.

“He only takes bastards for squires my uncle Oberyn too.” Orys says with a shrug.

“Why don’t you have a squire?” Jon asked being very found of this young man already.

“I am not a knight I am not one for rules and I don’t swear oaths I cannot keep.” Orys laughs.

Tommen comes running over to Orys.

“Ry!” The boy shouts.

“Hey Tom.” Orys hums lifting th little boy onto his lap. “How are you tough guy?” Orys says making his little brother laugh Jon sees the anger in the queen’s eyes she looks to her brother and its all she has to do he goes over to them.

“Are you stupid or just have a death wish?” Jamie asks as he yanks the little boy up who goes back to his mother crying.

“Mayhaps I am just ready for a fight.” Orys shrugs.

Before Jamie can respond the king does.

 **“** There he is! MY brave son, come here Orys let me looks at you!” Robert hollars before a fight can start.

“I could take him.” Orys says as he hugs his father.

“And Tywins wraith? If only you had your brother’s talent for self-preservation.” Robert tells his son he holds him close for a second as he absolutely loves his son.

Rhaenys hugged him next. “Promise to travel back with us to kingslanding with us instead of wondering off as you do. Everyone besides Uncle Robert is a bore and I would like the company.

“Everyone is a bore even the Stark boy you were making eyes at?” Orys teases getting himself hit by his sister but he agreed to go though Ned refused to let Jon go. Orys told him not to go to the watch to wait at Winterfell and on orys next trip he would come back and take him off to essos for adventures.

It was good Orys was there he stopped his half brother from fighting a cook’s son with a stick.

“Leave him alone Joffrey if you want to fight someone try your hand at me.” Orys told his brother though they were born the same year they could not be more different.

“When you’re a princess Sansa you won’t be a princess like the bastard’s mother who turned out to just be a whore!” Joffrey sneered. Orys disarmed him in a moment and Joffrey began whining and begging for forgiveness Orys stepped closer he through his own sword down to make it a fair fight.

“I want to Joff I really do, but you insulted my mother.” Orys said before grabbing his neck.

“HIT HIM!” Arya cheered.

“Arya stop it!” Sansa shouted before turning to orys. “Leave him alone you are ruining everything!”

“You’re a worm.” Orys growled before throwing him down in the dirt.

Joffrey saw his blade upon the ground and the fact that Orys was turned away with only the girls and a baker’s son as witnesses he grabbed it going to stab him in the back.

“Look out!” Arya shouts Orys turns in time and moves out of the way but Joffrey’s keep swinging not above attacking an unarmed man in fact he preferred it.

Orys moved out of the way of each of his wild swipes until he tried to make a move for his sword. Joffrey was bringing his own sword right to his brothers chest until Nymeria bite him pulling him back. Joffrey dropped the sword and Arya threw it into the lake.

“Were you trying to kill me?!” Orys asked his brother they never got along but he thought death was a little to far. He punched Joffrey in the face before looking to Arya. “Take your sister and the wolves to your father now, I will take him to our father an explain the whole thing.” Orys told her.

Robert believed Orys and would not allow Cersei to kill the wolves, but he agreed with Rhaenys that Orys and herself should ride ahead before Cersei tried to kill Orys in his sleep.

Lorenzo was at the gates of the red keep when his brother and sister arrived.

“Do you do anything inconspicuously?” Lorenzo asked his little brother tiredly with Jon Arryn’s death the running of the city was entirely up to him. He was fair and firm the best of both his mother and father.

“Where is the fun in that?” Orys asked hugging him.

“Your lucky your big sister was their to save your as with clever words.” Lorenzo adds helping Rhaenys down she kisses his cheek.

“Please its my pleasure, Cersei is unarmed in a battle of wits I assure you.” Rhaenys teases.

“How is our older brother?” Lorenzo asked Orys who saw him last.

“I am taller than him now and your next!” Orys says triumphantly.

“He wants to hear about the engagement!” Rhaenys reminds.

“Oh yes Daenerys and Aegon are very grossly in love now it’s disgusting.” Orys reminds.

“Well now that you have hit the crown prince, you will go live with Aegon so he can keep an eye on you until the Lannister’s calm down.” Lorenzo says.

“That won’t work, Aegon sent me here after I killed a man.” Orys says simply.

“Who did you kill?” Rhaenys asks while Lorenzo shook his head.

“Aegon got Daenerys dragon eggs for their wedding to symbolize babies or something I don’t know anyways the man who he was buying them from tried to double cross Aegon and kill him so I killed the seller and then we found out he was a prince in Lys or Tyrosh or something like that and so Aegon sent me here.” Orys reminds.

“Can you not behave for a few moments!” Rhaenys asks exasperated.

“It’s fine we will send him to Dorne but first we should tell mother.” Lorenzo says wisely.

When Robert returns there has been a new arrival in court, he is very anxious to see. He finds her in the gardens he thinks of the walk they took in the gardens all those years ago she is lovely as ever in his eyes. Making her companions laugh with that wit he loves. She is not a young woman anymore, but her grace, elegance, and beauty have not abandoned her not to him.

“How is it fair Lord Stark and I are old fat men now and you are as lovely as a summers day?” Robert asked making her turn Elia smiled and hugged him longer than either intended.

“I heard there was some unpleasant ness on the kings road, please give my apologies to the boys father for any damage my Orys caused.” Elia says kindly.

“I think Orys is the reason Micah is still alive today.” Ned admits.

“Do not trouble yourself over all that nonsense it is all well now.” Robert promises. “Is that why you’re here Elia?”

“No, actually I am here to see Lord Stark, my daughter wrote saying she was quiet smitten with your eldest son, would you consider it?” Elia asked skeptically.

“More then consider it, I agree to it.” Lord Stark promises.

“You won’t be sorry Lord Stark she is strong and will make a fine wife for him I am sure of it.” Elia says with a smile.

Ned excuses himself to go make sure his daughters are doing well in the capital.

“So you do not come for me at all then?” Robert asks softly.

“Actually, the girls wanted to met their father.” Elia says she looks past him calling for them he turns around surprised to see two perfect little girls running to him, they were just alike with Elia’s brown skin and curls as well as Roberts jet black hair and blue eyes. One wore yellow and the other wore Orange.

“May I introduce Meria and Argella, Girls this is your father King Robert.” Elia says they curtesy politely until he lifts them both up one in each arm, they seemed so little for nine year old like perfect little dolls. He played with the girls and Elia all afternoon he learned Meria was stubborn and bull headed like him, Aregella or Ella as her sibblings called her was soft and gentle like Elia but despite their differences they were the best of friends. 

They found themselves tired as they watched their twins sleeping on Elia’s bed from their spot with wine glasses on the divan.

“We are to old for little ones.” Elia laughs.

“You my lovely are timeless.” Robert assures. “I am old.”

“It’s the biggest mistake of my life you know, not marrying you.” Elia admits softly.

“My biggest mistake is not giving you a reason too. I should have picked you up carried you to bed in my strong arms and swear faith to you, your worth more then all the whores in the world.”

“You aren’t meant to be a kept man Robbert.” Elia says softly.

“I wish I was kept by you.” He admits. “What we had was so special I see it in each of our children.” He admits.

“I never thought I could have more children, thank you.” Elia says softly touching his arm.

“Even if having my children makes you the king’s mistress?” Robert asks.

“Oh, I have had a marvelous time being a pariah traveling where I want to go doing as I please always safe because of fear of you. My twins accompany me everywhere they are my constant companions.” Elia says all with a smile.

“I am so glad to see you are happy.” He tells her he kisses her hand and gets up to leave she tells him to stay but he has to go he is old and fat now and he does not want to replace the images in her head of him as a young virile man. Instead he leaves her telling her. “You truly were the love of my life that brightens every day with your presence.” He tells her.

He wonders if it’s that will be the last time, he sees her as she is leaving soon after she spends a little time with her older children. He is unaware of what Eddard is discovering he only knows that Lorenzo stays behind from the hunt to help Lord Stark.

Hers is the name he cries when the boar strikes him, Orys kills it instantly with the throw of a spear but it is already too late.

Robert is rushed back to the capital and Renly rushes to Lord Stark covered in blood.

When Ned goes in Joffrey is on one side of Roberts bed and Lorenzo and Orys on the other. Cersei stands back from the bed with Maester Pycelle on Joffrey’s side and Rhaenys stands behind here half-brothers weeping.

“I was never meant to be a father, I wish I were better to all of you, and Aegon, and the little girls. As well as all the bastards I don’t know that Lorenzo has housed and cared for in my name, he cannot help but be good, he’s like his mother.” Robert said with a smile before looking to Orys. “And you are to much like me.” He says making his son smile a little. Lorenzo tries to console his crying sister. “Now Rhaenys you’re too pretty to cry over the death of an old man.” He says but she keeps crying he looks at Joffrey. “I should have spent more time with you, I expect you to be good to your half brothers and sisters now go on. You don’t want to see this all you lot.” He tells his children Joffrey runs off. Rhaenys comes forward and kisses his hand before going out herself.

“I am not leaving you, your my father.” Lorenzo says.

“Me either.” Orys agrees.

“My boys Ned, arent they something.” Robert says before he begins to talk about the boar that killed him before getting more serious. “I need to talk to Ned so all of you out, besides my boys.” He says.

“Robert my sweet.” Cersei tries but she is already thinking about Roberts _boys_ hanging next to their whore more and her little whelps, the Targaryen bitch has to die for spiteful reasons alone her Targaryen brother would have to die so he could no longer threaten her sons claim as her father always knew was best.

“Go now!” He growls.

As soon as the Door shuts Lorenzo turns to Ned.

“We have to tell him!” Lorenzo says.

“Let him die in peace.” Ned says softly.

“He has a right to know!” Lorenzo says wisely.

“Know what?” Orys asks.

“I AM NOT DEAD YET WHAT IS GOING ON!” Robert hollars.

“Every child you have sired is blue of eye and black of hair, except Joffrey and Tommen. Joffrey was conceived before Jamie left for stormsend and Tommen was conceived when Cersei was at stormsend.” Lorenzo finally says.

“They are bastards like us!” Orys laughs.

“They are she admitted it to me.” Ned tells Robert “You have no legitimate children.”

“I want her dead, her brother too!” Robert shouts.

“Not the children.” Ned says. “Send the boys to the wall or the sept.”

“Send Joffrey to the wall to see if they can make a man of him the little fat boy can go be a maestor or septan.” Robert says hoarse he cannot believe he fell for it of course they were not his sons looking at the men before him those were his sons.

“That means uncle Stannis is your heir we need to tell him at once.” Lorenzo says.

“No, Stannis is not a king you are. Ned write this down.” Robert demanded while he got paper and ink orys got witnesses Renly, Varys, and Ser Barristan who were waiting outside the door.

“I Robert Baratheon, titles, naturalize Lorenzo Stagson, in fact I naturalize all my children by Elia Martell, I declare them my only legitimate children and Lorenzo, titles, as the next king of Westeroes and convict Cersei Lannister and her brother the kingslayer of treason and incest.” He says breathing heavy.

Elia comes in with Rhaenys who brought her, she clasps her hand to her face to keep from screaming. She runs to his bed side.

“Don’t waste tears on me my lovely, you have to do what you do best protect your children.” He says but she cries anyways.

“Give him something for the pain.” She gasps.

“No, I don’t want anything to stop me from seeing how beautiful you are, the light of my life.” He says slowly his eyes fluttering.

“Rest now my love, we will meet again.” Elia promises softly.

“Where are the twins?” Lorenzo asks Rhaenys quietly.

“With uncle Oberyn.” Rhaenys replies.

“With your men and uncle Oberyn’s we have over 500, Rhaenys how many men do you have in Kingslanding?”

“300 I had more come from Dragonstone in case there was a fight over you.” Rhaenys says.

“You have my men too; Stannis is not a king, but you are.” Renly agrees.

“You’re a better man then I thought Renly.” Robert Groans in Elia’s arms and Renly smiles a sad smile he never imagined he would make Robert happy and it felt good.

“The king ordered you are the next king; the kings guard is behind you.” Ser Selmy said.

They look to Lord Stark. “Of course, I support you, my son will marry your sister as planned to unite our families.” Ned says making Rhaenys smile for a moment before she looks at her father.

“Did they do this to him.” She asks with tears.

“A Lannister boy is his squire always supplying him wine, the boar split Robert open but the poison is killing him.” Varys says in his usual way.

This enrages Rhaenys. “I want to pull out every strand of Cersei’s pretty hair.” She growls before turning to Lorenzo. “Marry Margaery Tyrell.”

“No not after what her brother did!” Lorenzo reminds.

“It does not matter; her money will keep you safe that’s all that matters do it!” Rhaenys says. 

“I will tell Loras and we will have the Tyrell’s.” Renly says.

Lorenzo turns his attention to his father and mother whose hands were clasped together.

“Saving you was the best mistake of my life.” Robert tells her.

“Loving you was the greatest mistake of mine.” Elia tells him smiling through her tears, surrounded by those he loved the king died.

Little finger alerted the Lannister’s and a war was waged in the throne room, Joffrey and his mother were captured. Cersei was beheaded in the coming days. Jamie and Tywin raised their armies, Robb Stark defeated Jamie Lannister and beheaded him as he moved forward the Krakens thought the north was theirs for the taking but it was not, not with Jon their protecting his little brothers, winterfell and as it turned out the whole north becoming a legend.

Once the alliance with the Tyrell’s was made Tywin went back to his strong hold of Casterly rock where he had supplies for years to come it only took a few, first the Lorenzo had to take full claim of the Stormlands which meant fighting his uncle Stannis it was a short fight Ned killed him to spare the young king that burden and Orys became the Lord of Stormsend he agreed to take Shireen as his bride when she was older and for her to be his ward till then.

The Northern force Robb Stark lead went back to fend off the Greyjoys, but Lorenzo was done waiting and went west with the riverlands, stormlands, crownlands, The reach, and Dorne.

Tywin sat by the fire, he was told Joffrey died his first week at the wall, he was told Tommen enjoyed life as a servant being a maestor which confirmed to him he was not his grandson. He was told hours ago King Lorenzo lead the breach of Lannisports walls. He let them die bellow they would never take Casterly Rock and that is all that matter not his city or people. His children were disappointments and dead all but Tyrion who joined the traitor as long as he promised Tommen would be safe and provided for at the Hightower.

 _“And who are you the proud lord said that I must bow so low.”_ A voice sang through the halls and Tywin jumped because he knew that voice, a voice of a ghost. He found himself going towards it only to prove it is not true.

 _“A coat of gold or a coat of **red** every beast still has claws.”_ The voice sings as Tywin follows the echoing voice.

 _“And mine are long and sharp my lord as long and sharp as yours.”_ As he gets closer, he is sure it is the voice he fears as impossible as that seems a man never scared was white with fear and mutter “Your dead your dead your dead.” Over and over again. As he got closer to the gardens, he realized that was where the voice was coming from, he open the doors and can faintly hear the chaos bellow behind the beautiful voice as if it is accompanying him.

 _“And so, he spoke and so he spoke that lord Lannister and now they weep for his halls with no one there to hear.”_ Aegon sings from the rock he sits on sharpening his blade with his Dragon next to him in its own grim way the beast smiled at the lord. IT took Tywin a moment to process that it was not prince Rhaegar back from the dead but his son wearing a crown of Dragon nails, the king of Essos he had heard of.

“I do not believe we have met.” Tywin says finally trying to hide his fear.

“No, but you still tried to have me killed as a babe along with my mother and sister.”

“That was a misunderstanding.” Tywin says.

“Was having snakes but in my crib a misunderstanding?” Lorenzo asked from behind Tywin he turned to see the young king had proved himself in battle and made it here his army takes the rock inside but he came out here to see the old lion on his last limb.

“That was Cersei.” Tywin says a shell of the man he once was.

“No, it was you, and you used your own daughter as a cover up.” Lorenzo reminds.

“She was pregnant with the king’s son he would not harm her.” Tywin said.

“She was supposed to be.” Aegon reminds.

“There is only one bastard here presently.” Tywin reminds as though he is still in control.

“Do not insult my brother.” Aegon says with the change of his mood his Dragon raises its head it roars showing Tywin its teeth.

“Sun, Dra-“ Aegon Started but Lorenzo stopped him with a shake of his head.

“He is not in Essos, I will kill him my way.” Lorenzo says he forces the old man to his knees and gets out his sword. “Any last words.”

Tywin had nothing to say he had nothing left.

“You made it quick, quiker then he deserves.” Aegon says as they walk through Casterly rock the battle is over, but bodies line the castle.

“I will leave the conquering to you and your war queen, I only want to end the war and bring peace to westeroes.” Lorenzo admits.

“She is saving lives ending slavery, she is right, and I will follow her anywhere.” Aegon says and Lorenzo smiles.

“She must be something special that she got you to agree to be king.” Lorenzo said Aegon always had the ability to lead and he easily earned peoples love but he never wanted to rule, not after what it did to his family, to Robert.

“We rule together, I am adjusting to it. What about you little brother?” Aegon asked with a playful smirk to the taller man.

“I thought I would have to adjust but I have been running westeroes with Jon Arryn for years.” Lorenzo says. “Before father….”

“I will always regret not being able to say goodbye to him.” Aegon admits.

“He loved you as much as the rest of us and he hated goodbyes.” Lorenzo reminds Aegon nods sadly.

“How is your son?” Aegon asked trying to change the subject to something happier.

“Robbie I love and even though it has taken time when Margaery is herself instead of who she pretends to be we are very happy.” Lorenzo admits smiling at his boys mention. “How is your daughter?”

“Aelia is good she looks just like Dany and just as stubborn, but we are making a better world for our daughter to live in. Tell me of my siblings?” Aegon asked.

“Rhaenys is expecting her second pup, in three years Shireen and Orys will marry.”

“I cannot imagine how that will go.” Aegon admits.

“I think well actually, Shireen has always loved Orys and I thought he tolerated her in the way orys tolerates most but she made him a little stag favor and he has it inside his armor.” Lorenzo teased.

“I must see that before I go.” Aegon comments. “How is mother?”

“She has taken the twins to Dorne, she is caring for Uncle Doran he is unwell. She adores the twins I think having them with her is helping. When Meria is older she will marry Robin Arryn and be the strength the vale needs. Argella will marry Kevan Lannisters surviving son who will be heir to Casterly rock who I am told is a sweet boy. I know mother misses’ father, she mourns him still. She swears we are her happiness and she only wishes he could have been happy too.” Lorenzo admits.

“I also want that.” Aegon admits he forces himself to smile and wraps his arm around his brother. “He would be proud of us today I know he would.”

Lorenzo smiles. “Mayhaps someday our children will tell theirs stories about us today the way we tell them about the handsome young king rushing through a burning city to save a girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue's are always hard especially for me because I do not want it to end! I know this was not the happiest version of Robert and Elia but I did not think this path would lead to that. Fear not if you liked this couple I have to more Robert and Elia stories in the works. I really liked them more then I thought I would! It was really fun to imagine what their kids would be like. Anywho I hoped you enjoyed it and I would love to know all your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know its weird but I keep coming up with weird new ways to try and save Elia. I know it was not a super romantic start but it will get there. (Hopefully) This should be 4 chapters but I have been wrong before. Sorry my grammar and spelling isn't the best. I don't have a beta but I am in the market. (Winks)
> 
> Anywho i'm always up for Elia ships if you guys have any ideas please let me know. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far!


End file.
